Realities of Friendship
by Vialana
Summary: Sequel to "Limits of Friendship" :: Taichi/Yamato :: Three years post-graduation, Yamato and Taichi meet again. What caused their parting? Will they be able to rekindle what they lost?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way. I'm just writing this fic for my own entertainment (and hopefully others' too). No money is being made from this.

__

It's me again.

I've had this idea in my head ever since I finished Limits of Friendship, but I needed to add a bit more before I could write this. Hence Rosebuds and Vines. 

This is a bit more angsty than LoF, but not that angsty. This happens three years after graduation (for Tai and Yama) which means five years after they got together in LoF. I think that's all you need to know. Anything else will probably be addressed in the fic.

For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about a few warnings. This is YAOI and, more specifically, TAITO. That mans Matt and Tai in a sexual relationship. Don't like, then leave.

Uh, I think that's about all.

Hope you all enjoy.

****

Realities of Friendship

Prologue

/Attention all passengers. We are beginning our decent. Please return to your allocated seats and fasten your seatbelts for landing. Thank you./

A man sighed moodily as he heard the announcement over the intercom. He buckled his seatbelt and stared out the window into the endless blue sky. It was so beautiful and serene, almost perfect.

He looked away.

Perfection.

There was imperfection within perfection. Nothing could ever be perfect, which is what makes _everything_ so perfect.

Unless, of course, you fail to realise this and give perfection up.

He sighed moodily again and looked to the side as he noticed a flash of movement beside him.

A young boy had climbed up onto the seat next to him and sat staring at him in awe. Big chocolate eyes stared intently at him and short tufts of hair sprung out in all directions, making him stare back in curiosity at the boy.

He smiled wryly at the small child. "Hey there little guy, where's your parents?"

The child cocked his head to the side and cooed, then shook his head in answer, making him smile again.

"Well, maybe we should go find them." He went to go pick the boy up when a breathless woman ran over.

"Have you seen … oh! Suki, honey, there you are!" The woman picked up the small child and held him close to her smiling brightly at her son. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You're a naughty boy to be running off and bothering this poor young man." She turned towards him with a grateful smile, saying, "I'm sorry he bothered …" 

The woman trailed off and her eyes grew wide as she realised who she was addressing. She blushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm really very, terribly, awfully sorry, I really want to make it up to you somehow."

He smiled gently. "Really, it was no bother. I'm kind of glad. This little guy brought me out of my brooding."

The woman blushed again. "Oh."

"So, what's this little guy's name anyway?"

"Suki." She smiled fondly at her child.

"He's adorable." He smiled. "He reminds me of someone I know from here."

"Really? Someone you knew?"

"Yeah, from my past." His eyes grew a bit distant and his fingers sought out a chain at his neck almost unconsciously. Then he looked back at the woman and child and flashed a brilliant smile again. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."

"I guess not." The lady shifted her son on her hips. "I should be getting back to my seat. It was very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine."

The woman was about to move away when she suddenly hesitated and looked back, a question in her eyes. "Do you think I could get —"

"No problem." He smiled and took out a pen and piece of paper. "Who should I make it out to?"

She smiled. "For Suki, so he can have something special to remember."

"Sure." The man wrote a short message to Suki and signed his name with a flourish. "There you go."

"Thank you so much." She smiled and waved. Suki waved also, mimicking his mother. The man waved back also then lowered his hand as he noticed something glint.

He followed his hand down to his lap and stared at the engraved gold ring on his finger. His other hand came up to his throat again and he wove his fingers around a gold chain and pendant dangling there.

"Perfection," he whispered and a single tear fell from his pain-filled sapphire eyes onto his pale clenched hand.

__

AN: So how was that? Hmm, I wonder who that man was and who Suki reminded him of. J hope you enjoued.


	2. Shining Star of the Field

__

Guess you picked up on who was in the prologue! Hope you enjoy this next part too.

****

Shining Star of the Field

"Hey, yo, listen up!"

Talking in the change-room stopped automatically as the coach spoke. Sixteen pairs of eyes turned to the direction of the loud burly man. He looked serious. "We've just been given the lineup for the opposing team, seems they've made a few changes due to injury and other issues."

"You mean the drug scare?" One player spoke up and another laughed. The coach's glare shut them both up quickly.

"That isn't the issue here. They've got some of their regular subs playing up, but there are two new rookies that are apparently even better than some of the first league players. They're both eighteen, well actually one's almost nineteen."

There were a few shouts of 'no way' and 'you've got to be kidding'. The youngest player in their team was twenty-one.

"Rookies? They're playing with rookies for the finals?" Most of the players looked incredulous.

"What's more is they were the first picked when spots opened up."

A few more eyes opened up.

"So who are these young prodigies?" Everyone's gaze drifted to the back of the room when that soft voice spoke up. Their young star player was looking at the coach with a pensive gaze. Everyone listened when he spoke. Despite his young twenty-one years of age, he was the best player on the team and was next in line for the captaincy when it opened up.

"Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken."

The player's eyes widened fractionally then he grinned. "Don't take them too lightly guys, they're some of the best players you'll ever meet." Everyone looked at him dismissively. "I'm serious guys, Davis and Ken are quite good."

"You know them?" One of his teammates raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Know them? I grew up with Davis. He used to look up to me. I taught him a lot about soccer. Ken taught him a lot too when they became friends."

"Okay, I can see how this Davis guy could be good, but what about the other, Ken?"

"Ken's famous. He used to be known as 'the Rocket' in junior league, still is I think. Trust me, they're good."

The coach cleared his throat, drawing the team's attention back to him. "See? By automatically assuming that they're no good because they're rookies, you lot could have lost the game. Always be prepared and never underestimate your opponents." Their coach glanced around the room, looking each player in the eye. "Now, get home and rest, because tomorrow we're heading to Tokyo and we're training solidly for the next week until the game." He left the change-room with the assistant coach and managers to leave the team talking among themselves.

"Hey Yagami, you going to head off now?" One of the team members called out to their vice-captain and star player as he packed his training bag.

"Yeah, I think I will. I've got to get packing."

"Oh, man, you never come out for a drink with us. We're thinking of picking up tonight."

The large-haired brunette smiled in amusement. "Not tonight guys." He finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Then he walked out of the change-room; his keen ears able to pick up the inquiries of his teammates that followed him out.

"Hey, what's his deal? He never comes out with us."

"Dunno. I heard he doesn't get out much."

"But he's a really nice guy."

"I know, but I guess he might have a past or something that he doesn't want us to know about."

"Maybe a really bad break up or something. I've never seen him with anyone."

"Yeah, and did you check out that jewelry, he never takes it off."

"Just forget about it man. If it doesn't affect his performance, it doesn't matter."

The chocolate-eyed man shook his head and smiled. _They have no idea what my past is like._ He looked down at the golden ring on his finger and the smile faded. _But that's just it. It's the past and it can never be something else._

***

"Ow! Why does sunlight have to be so bright?"

"See, now that's why I didn't want to go out last night," a dry voice spoke up. The owner of the voice grinned at his sleepy companion and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment of the bus.

"Real funny Taichi." The other man glared and grabbed his own bag.

"I thought it was." Taichi walked to the front of the bus then stopped and looked back. "Well? Are you coming or not Ryotu?"

"How the hell do you manage to be so chipper in the mornings?" He growled, following his teammate out and off the bus.

"I'm not chipper. You're just worse than usual today. Hangovers can do that to you." Taichi grabbed his arm and grinned. "Come on, I'll show you around after we get settled in."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? I used to live around here before I came to Kyoto." Taichi grinned that usual innocent, appealing grin of his and Ryotu couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Guess it must have slipped your mind as things tend to do." Ryotu shook his head, sending his wild curly brown mass of hair flying around his face. "Let's get in the hotel first." They entered the large Tokyo hotel where they would be staying for just over a week while they played the finals for the National Soccer Championships against the home team.

***

Ryotu turned to look at Taichi as the brunette sipped his drink, studying him closely with his perceptive green gaze. "You know, there's a lot more to you than you let on Taichi."

"Oh?" Taichi raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yeah. You're funny and friendly and pretty fun to hang out with, but you keep your distance. Why is that?"

"You're lucky I like you Ryo, or I would have left by now." Taichi's voice was cold.

"Tai, I'm the only friend you have on this team. You're not like this, you're a friendly guy, you always have been, I can tell these things. What the hell happened to change that?"

"People change. It's natural."

"Yours doesn't seem that natural."

"You're right, it's not." Taichi finished his drink and stood up. "I don't like people getting too close." He raised his hand to his neckline where Ryotu knew a golden rose pendant lay against his chest. "They can hurt you easier if they are."

Ryotu wondered if there was any alcohol in Taichi's drink, because he'd never heard his friend talk like this before.

"Look, I won't pry too much into your past. Everyone has secrets, but it isn't healthy to leave yourself completely trapped and alone, locked in those memories. Maybe it's time to move on."

"Not yet. I can't move on completely until I know everything's gone."

"So don't, don't let go of everything, just try and open up and maybe you'll realise that friendship isn't such a bad thing."

Taichi smiled at the irony of that statement. _Friendship, ha. He doesn't know anything about it._ "Friendship was my problem Ryotu, friendship made me what I am today." Taichi pushed his chair in under the table and placed a few bills down by his empty glass then pulled on his coat and walked out into the darkness of the Tokyo streets.

Ryotu shook his head sadly. "Oh Taichi." He got up himself and walked over to the bar to order another drink before deciding to head off himself, never noticing that the long blond-haired blue-eyed bartender was watching them the whole time behind his wire-framed glasses with a secretive smile on his face.

_So, he's back, and about time too._ The bartender grinned and pulled out a cell-phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited patiently before the other person picked up. "Hey, Davis, you'll never guess who I just saw."

***

Taichi yawned as he trooped into the change rooms after their fifth day of dawn to dusk training. He hadn't been sleeping as well as he should have been, but being back here was unnerving to say the least. Not to mention painful.

"All right, listen up people." Taichi sat down on the bench and stared at their coach, trying his hardest to stifle a yawn. "Tomorrow there will be a special luncheon for both teams held by the sponsors. Quite a few important people will be there including the CEO of the Championship League and nearly every high ranking official there. It will be a semi-formal occasion, so I want promptness and respect shown by each of you as well as a decent sense of cleanliness. Do not screw this up. This is the first time we have made it to the finals in a decade we need to give a good impression."

_Gods, he's sounding like my old principal._ Taichi grinned at the thought then wiped the smile away as his coach glared at him.

"Is that clear to everyone?"

There was a resounding affirmative sounding throughout the change-room. "Good then. The day after will be one of rest. Don't strain anything or break anything or do anything serious to yourself, just take it easy and try to relax before the game. All right, that's it. Everyone shower then home and I'll see you at eleven on the dot at the civics hall." The coach left the change room.

Talk broke out immediately. Speculations on who everyone was going to bring, who might be there, what the new players on the other team were like. Taichi ignored it all and headed straight for the shower.

_Gods, what's this feeling in my stomach? Nerves? Am I nervous about seeing them again after so long? Man, what must they think of me?_ Taichi thought over all of this as he showered off and changed. _Gods, please don't let them hate me, I couldn't bear it if they did._

"Yo, Taichi, you going to come with us tonight for a round?" The team looked at him hopefully, but he disappointed them by shaking his head.

"Sorry guys, not tonight." Taichi slung his training bag over his shoulder as he did every night after training and walked out, listening again, as he did after every training session, to the speculations as to why he rejected his teammates' offer to come out for a night and drink with them.

"I wish I knew why I refused too," he whispered to the familiar night sky of Tokyo, of his home.


	3. Hello, And Who Might You Be Again?

__

Okies, here is the next chapter of Realities of Friendship. 

… A few things get explained here, but not everything. Still, I would ask that you refrain from hurting me.

****

Hello, And Who Might You Be Again?

Taichi sighed and looked around at the stuffy, boring executives that crowded the large hall and tables. _I knew this was going to be boring. Jeez, there is no way I would be here if I wasn't on the team, no matter how much of an honour it is to be invited._

"Here." Taichi looked over at Ryotu in surprise. He didn't even hear the other man approach. He held two glasses in his hands. "I figured you'd need something like this."

"Thanks." Taichi took the proffered drink and swallowed the scotch in one gulp, without even wincing at the taste. Ryotu looked slightly surprised.

"And I though I was nervous," he muttered. "Want me to grab you another one?"

"No I can get it. You go socialise with the others. I'll be hanging around the alcohol."

"Sure, whatever." Ryotu glanced at his friend worriedly once before joining his other teammates.

Taichi walked over in the direction of the bar, but before he got there he was suddenly accosted by someone.

"Taichi! It really is you!" Taichi groaned as he recognised the sound of that voice as well as the feel of those arms grabbing him tightly around his chest.

"Davis," Taichi wheezed. "Can you lay off a bit, I do need to breath you know."

"Sorry." Davis grinned sheepishly then let go of his idol. Taichi turned around to see the two younger digi-destined smiling at him.

Taichi grinned at them. "Hey, it's great to see you two. My, you both certainly have changed." 

That was an understatement. 

Instead of the usual mass of mahogany spikes, Daisuke now sported a short yet stylish do that managed, amazingly, to somehow keep his hair in line and him looking somewhat presentable. He was also taller, taller than Taichi even, the older boy noted with a wide-eyed glance. He was decked out in a dark blue suit with a black shirt and wide collar that was fashionable for these days. He was grinning in his usual Daisuke manner, but he looked older and more mature. It seemed that Daisuke had done quite a bit of growing while Taichi was gone, but there was still an air about him that reminded Taichi that the mischievous boy was still a part of this new Daisuke.

Ken was only slightly smaller than Daisuke now and he too looked older, although he already looked mature when he was younger so there wasn't much difference there, but he did look contented and more free than he had in those days. Having finally finished school and moving on to do what he wanted to do must have taken a huge burden off his shoulders. Physically also, Ken looked different. He had shorter hair than before and had it styled in a way that was slightly reminiscent of Yamato when he was younger, around eleven. He'd bulked up a bit and filled out, making him even look more handsome in his black suit and silk violet shirt than he had years ago. Now he no longer looked like such a stuck up nerd, as some had labeled him when he was younger. Which Taichi and the others thought was complete bull anyway.

Ken held out his hand for Taichi to shake. "It's great to see you Taichi. It's been a while."

Taichi took the offered hand. "It has." He smiled again and shook his head. "I seriously cannot believe how much you two have changed. It's amazing." He released Ken's hand, then with a sudden burst of emotion, he embraced the younger man. Then he grabbed Daisuke in a similar hug. "I missed you both, all of you. You have to fill me in on everything, on everyone. What's been happening."

Daisuke led them to a table and Ken and Taichi sat down while he went to get drinks. "Where should I begin?" Ken asked. "You've been gone for while."

"Kars. How is she?"

"She's great. She got a job at a magazine working as a photographer and column writer. She's earning a good living. She and TK have just bought their first apartment together. He's working on the magazine too as one of the writers and a co-editor. They actually started working part time with the magazine during their senior year and got full time jobs as soon as they left school."

"Wow, that's great." Then Taichi frowned. "Hold on a second … Takeru's living with my sister?!"

Ken nodded somewhat nervously. "Yeah. Come on Taichi, they'd been dating since they were thirteen. Do you seriously think that they wouldn't move in together having been with each other that long?"

Taichi glowered at him then nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm glad that she's still with him. I trust Takeru, or at least I should. He hasn't changed that much has he?"

"No he's still the same TK we know and love."

"Who loves TK?" Davis asked curiously, putting their drinks on the table.

"Just talking about Kari Dai." Ken smiled warmly at Daisuke.

Taichi looked a bit uncomfortable and he cleared his throat nervously before he asked the next question. "So, are you two still …?"

"Yup!" Daisuke leaned over and gave Ken a hug. "Me and Ken are still going steady." He beamed as Ken started blushing then let go. "I really shouldn't do that too much in public. The team knows about us, but some of them are a still a bit nervous."

"They rest don't care because we're so good." Ken smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I'll say. I didn't get accepted onto the Kyoto team until I was twenty. I had to do at least two years in the second division. Actually, it was more like nineteen and a half. I started playing up when they needed new subs. Still, eighteen, you two are really good to have gotten so far, especially going straight out of school."

"Well, actually, after you left, a few scouts came along to the weekend games and the school tournaments and we were both picked as potentials for the Tokyo club. They'd kept an eye on us ever since and they offered us the positions when we graduated. Then we were spotted by the coach a few months ago and put on the top of the subs list for the first division." Daisuke laughed. "Man, we sure are lucky."

Ken smiled amusedly at Daisuke's delight then looked over at Taichi. "What about you? How did you get picked for the Kyoto team?"

"Well, actually I was offered a college scholarship in Kyoto through the soccer team. Obviously there was a good chance I could get picked, so I took the opportunity and left three years ago. Sure enough, I was there for like three weeks and the asked me to play in second division for a while. The next year I became the captain for the second division and I played up a few times when they needed subs. The next year I was picked for the first division and now I'm vice-captain for Kyoto. I guess I'm just as lucky as you two."

"Sure are" Daisuke agreed. "So that's where you went when you left. Everyone got kind of freaked when you left so suddenly like that. You didn't tell anyone or contact anyone for ages. We thought you and Matt ran off some place."

Taichi stilled suddenly and looked down at the table, a closed expression coming over his face. "Yeah, I'm really sorry for that. How did Kars react?"

"Badly." Daisuke looked at him morosely. "She refused to come out of her room for over a week. After Takeru managed to persuade her to come out, she still wouldn't talk to us at all for almost a month. Actually, I'm amazed that Takeru was in a state to help Kari as well as dealing himself."

Ken gave Daisuke a glare that shut him up. Taichi looked away, his eyes stinging with tears as he was suddenly reminded of everything that happened three years ago. He cleared his throat and looked over at Daisuke, thinking of a way to change the subject. "Hey, why did you say that 'it really is you' when you saw me earlier?"

"Well Takeru called and said that he saw you at his bar and I didn't believe him until I saw you here today."

"Takeru? A bar?"

"Yeah. Takeru also works part time at a bar near his apartment."

"Really?" Taichi thought for a second. When did he go to a bar? His eyes widened. Of course, on that first night back here with Ryotu. The bartender had looked kind of familiar.

"Woah, that was Takeru? Really long hair, glasses, goatee?" Ken and Daisuke nodded. "Wow, he's changed a lot. He's so tall and lanky. Although, TK has always been a bit like that." Taichi laughed softly and shook his head. "I leave you guys for three years and you change so much that I barely recognise you." Taichi smiled then thought of something and paled. "Did he call Kars?"

"No." Daisuke looked suddenly furious and Taichi was taken aback by the swift change in his friend. "I told him that you should have called her if you were back in town."

Taichi looked away from him guiltily. "Davis, I ... it's just ... things have been kind of weird."

"She's your sister Taichi. She deserves to know you're back."

"I know, but —"

"No buts!" Daisuke slammed his fist down on the table, startling both Taichi and Ken. "Don't try and weasel out of this. You messed up three years ago and scared the shit out of everyone. Don't you dare try and justify not calling her or your family and friends, you mean so much to us Taichi, you had no idea what we went through when you left."

"I'm sure that you missed Yamato a lot more when he disappeared," Taichi spat nastily at Daisuke. His eyes widened as Daisuke and Ken flinched from him. "Oh, gods Davis, Ken, I'm so sorry, I just ... I ..." Taichi shook his head, feeling tears coming to his eyes again. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." He got up and walked away from them and over to his team.

Violet and cinnamon eyes watched him leave sadly.

"Jeez, why the hell does he always act like that?" Daisuke demanded angrily of his boyfriend. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"You're wrong, Dai. He has changed, but not necessarily for the better." Ken studied the brunette with a thoughtful gaze. "I think there's more to what happened three years ago than we thought."

"You mean with Yamato? I noticed that. I thought they left together."

"So did I. And I think that Kari believed that too. That was the only reason why she started talking to anyone again, she thought they were happy."

"Maybe that's why he won't talk to her yet."

"If we weren't in the opposing team, coming here today, I don't think that anyone would have even known he was back." Ken shook his head sadly. "I wish that things could go back to the way they were before."

"I just wish we knew what the hell was going on."

***

The sleek black limousine pulled up out front of the stylish and expensive hotel located in the middle of Tokyo to pick up five very important and famous people.

Well, four famous people and their well-known and respected manager.

Inside the long car, there was excited talk during the ride, these people were after all going to be guests at a very exclusive luncheon for the prequel to one of the biggest sporting events in Japan for this year.

Only one pair of sapphire eyes didn't look excited to be going. They instead stared moodily out of the tinted windows at the familiar streets of the Tokyo city and inner-city suburbs. The blond those eyes belonged to smiled as they passed by Tokyo tower and the large television studio where quite a few memories had taken place. As they pulled up to the large civics centre where the luncheon was to be held, he steeled himself and took a deep breath.

_Just another performance. Be happy and thankful that you're the one singing the national anthem on television before the biggest sporting event for the year. It is an honour after all._

"You ready to make a good impression Yamato?"

The blond got out of the limousine and smiled brightly. "I always am."

***

Taichi sighed as he downed his fifth or sixth drink. He wasn't quite sure how many it had been, things were starting to get a bit fuzzy.

Taichi tried to grab another one, but Ryotu stopped him. Taichi glared at his friend, but he just looked calmly back at him. "I think you've had enough, considering it's barely past noon."

"Fine," Taichi growled and slumped back in his seat at the table he as now sitting at with his team.

Ryotu looked at him curiously. "Why are you so gloomy all of sudden?"

"I just remembered why I left this place three years ago," Taichi muttered.

Ryotu nodded in understanding. "Meeting with your old friends go sour?"

"Big time."

"Should I leave you alone?"

"If you want. Or you cane stay and get put off by my extremely grumpy mood."

"I think I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Appreciated." Ryotu was about to go when their coach suddenly approached his team with a huge smile forestalling the movement.

"Good, you're all here. The CEO is going around meeting the two teams with some of his guests. He'll be coming here after he finished with the Tokyo team." Everyone craned their necks to see a large balding man in an expensive suit as well as a few other official looking people greeting members of the Tokyo team. There were also five others who looked slightly out of place with them.

Taichi frowned. There was something very familiar about the tall blond one who was greeting Daisuke and Ken. _Why do they looked so shocked and so happy to see him? I guess that everyone else is kind of excited to see them here too for some reason, but there's something different with them ... wait a second. He's embracing them?! Who the hell is he? Unless ..._

Taichi paled and looked away.

"Hey who's that?" Ryotu asked as the officials now approached them. Taichi still wasn't looking at them, his breathing had quickened slightly and he tried to look as uninterested as possible.

"Who? The blond guy and the others? They're the band who'll be playing at half time and will be doing the national anthem."

"Woah, hang on, is that —"

"Konichiwa," a loud nasal voice intoned politely. The Kyoto soccer team rose and bowed in the direction of the CEO of the Japanese National Soccer Association and his officials and guests. "I must say I am pleased to once again be greeting the Kyoto team before the finals. It has been a while since you've made it to finals."

"Yes, sir that is true. However, we do have a fantastic team this year."

"So I had heard. I've heard much about one young player in particular. Where is your young vice-captain? I would very much like to meet this extraordinary player."

"Of course." The Kyoto coach gestured for Taichi to approach them. Taichi exhaled in nervousness and looked over at the officials then sighed in relief. _Thank the gods. I seriously thought for a minute that it really was him here._ Taichi grinned and waked over to his coach.

He bowed to the CEO and officials and greeted them formally. They smiled at his politeness.

"Ah, so this is the famous young Yagami. It is a pleasure to meet you after hearing so much about you."

"And it is a very large honour to meet you sir." Taichi bowed at the compliment and couldn't help smiling despite the butterflies in his stomach. "I must say, I am enjoying this luncheon very much."

"I am pleased." The CEO seemed very impressed with what he saw in Taichi. "I hear that you grew up in Tokyo. Why did you chose to play for Kyoto?"

"I guess it was the first opportunity I got. I had actually visited Kyoto once before with a friend and was also very impressed with the city itself."

"It must be nice to be home again though."

"Yes, very much so." _When is this going to be over? Gods, I sweating like a pig from nervousness._ Taichi didn't let any of his nerves show on his face, he just continued smiling politely.

"Ah," the CEO finally looked away as a few more people approached them. "Good, there is someone I would like you all to meet."

Taichi froze as he saw who was approaching them.

That figure haunted his dreams. The smile that played about those lips was all he thought of. Those deep blue eyes twinkling laughingly in the light still caused his stomach to knot up. He could still feel echoes of those soft golden strands whispering over his skin as he stared at the approaching god before him.

"It is him!" The spell was broken and Taichi glanced over at the grinning Ryotu. "I never dreamed I would ever meet him."

The golden haired god turned his smiling face as he heard what Ryotu had said. But the smile faded slightly and his eyes widened as his gaze was captured by something else.

The CEO smiled as he turned, oblivious to the strange look on his guest's face. "May I present the front man for the famous band, the Teenage Wolves, Ishida Yamato."

"Oh gods," Taichi whispered as he stared directly into the familiar blue eyes of his beloved.

__

AN: You're probably going to forget my earlier plea and hurt me, aren't you? Think of it in terms of length, this chapter was rather long and I had to cut it off somewhere.

… you're not going to buy that are you?

Also, sorry if I got the Japanese soccer association wrong, I really have little idea what I'm talking about when it comes to sports and associations. Especially those outside of Australia (where I live).


	4. The Meeting of a Lifetime

__

A very interesting chapter awaits you, if I do say so myself. A lot gets explained and more questions pop up. Oh, and there will be angst here, lots of angst. I hope you enjoy.

****

The Meeting of a Lifetime.

Taichi exhaled nervously as that shocked blue gaze left his and turned to his coach as they were introduced by the CEO. Taichi took the opportunity to turn away and get another drink from the table.

Once again, it was removed from his hand by Ryotu.

"Give it back," Taichi growled, not caring how rude and gruff he sounded. The situation was way to stressful for him to deal with without some sort of strong liquor.

"Taichi, you don't drink like this, don't start now, it won't help you any."

"Ryo, don't push me. This is not one of the best days I've had."

"Drinking won't help." Ryotu was firm in his resolve. Taichi glared at him then gave up. Ryotu was right, drinking his problems away wouldn't help. Taichi took a seat and Ryotu sat by him, making sure he wouldn't try and get another drink.

"Can I at least have a coke or something?" Ryotu shrugged.

"Sure, but I'll get it."

Taichi rolled his eyes and nodded. Ryotu watched him carefully then walked a little way away to grab them both a drink.

Taichi sighed and leaned his chin on his hand and settled for staring at the gorgeous blond from afar greeting the rest of his team.

_He's hardly changed at all,_ Taichi felt a smile appear slowly on his face, but he didn't try to remove it. _He's still as beautiful as ever._ Yamato was smiling politely as he greeted the Kyoto captain, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth as he shared a joke with him. Taichi felt a slight pang of jealousy and the smile on his face disappeared. He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of the blond, but his mind, as well as his gaze, kept drifting back to the tall figure that had captivated him so many years ago.

_He looks a bit thin,_ Taichi commented to himself, a slight frown coming to his face. It was true, the tight black jeans were hanging a bit loose and his black dress shirt was a bit too billowy, as though it was a size too big. But Yamato still looked very fine. The smile returned as Taichi stared at Yamato's face. _He finally got the 'perfect' hair he wanted too. He's probably even more fanatical about it now than he was before. It certainly looks well cared for._ A few long strands of blond hair had escaped the neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Taichi's smile grew bigger as he caught sight of the slightly annoyed look Yamato gave the strands before he pushed them behind his ear. _Yep, he's as bad as ever._

Taichi's musing was interrupted by a hand waving in front of his eyes. He started up from his introspection and glared at Ryotu, who just grinned back. "Looks like someone has a bit of an obsession."

Taichi shook his head and grabbed his drink from his friend. "No, not an obsession."

"Well, I've only ever seen fan-girls stare at him like that." Ryotu sighed. "I must admit though, I keep thinking I'm dreaming. I mean seriously, Ishida Yamato and the Wolves. I never thought I'd ever meet them."

"Yeah, it's a shock," Taichi mumbled and sipped his drink.

"Shit!"

"What?" Taichi looked up at Ryotu in concern.

"They're coming this way."

"Oh." Despite himself, Taichi felt his heart beating faster as the two people approached. _I guess the CEO must have had more important things to do than hang around for more introductions,_ Taichi thought as he watched his coach leading Yamato in their direction. The two of them got up from their seats and met them halfway. Yamato's eyes flickered in his direction and Taichi felt his heart beat faster.

"Mr. Ishida, I'd like to introduce our forward Utira Ryotu." Ryotu bowed slightly and Yamato smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Ishida. It's an honour to be meeting you."

Yamato smiled again. "Please, call me Yamato, Mr. Ishida seems too formal to me still." Ryotu grinned and nodded. Yamato turned his attention back to the other player.

Coach cleared his throat. "This is our centre-mid, vice-captain and star player —"

"Yagami Taichi." Yamato grinned.

"The one and only," Taichi replied offering him a small smile.

Those deep sapphire eyes were brimming with emotion. "How have you been Tai?" Taichi heard the intake of breath and saw the looks of shock on both Ryotu and his coach's face.

"I can't complain. How about you Yamato?" Taichi saw the slight flicker of hurt when he used Yamato's full name, but it was quickly masked.

"I've been doing good. As you can see I've made it big in the music area."

"I noticed," Taichi replied dryly, eliciting a laugh. "You always did like attention."

"If I recall correctly, you were more of a spotlight hog than I was."

"I guess things change." Taichi's smile faded slightly.

Yamato nodded, understanding what the comment meant. "Yeah, I guess they do." Yamato was about to say something when he heard a yell.

"Yagami!"

He turned around to find the source of the yell and shook his head. He turned back to Yamato. "You kept this bunch of losers?"

"Hey, who are you calling a loser?" Hiromi Seiyo squawked indignantly. "I happen to be the most sought after drummer around these days!"

"Yeah, cause you're on the police's most wanted list," Feruni Urinto, the lead guitarist for the Teenage Wolves, snorted. "'Mato here is the one they're really after though. I think everyone found out about a certain incident that happened in senior year."

Yamato looked horrified. "Who spilled?"

"The terror twins over yonder. They're with Ji and Kiromi." Yamato craned his neck and sure enough he found Daisuke and Ken chatting with quite a large group of people, including Shinori Ji, his rhythm guitarist, and Raiori Kiromi the new bassist. The group seemed to be highly amused about something. Yamato glared.

"Damn, I knew I never should have trusted Davis and Ken with a secret like that." Yamato looked furious.

"Hey, well I tried to tell you that when you did it, but you didn't listen." Taichi smirked. "Of course you thought the prank would work much better if there was a genius there to help out and of course if Ken was in Davis was too."

Yamato glared. "You're as incriminated as I am. You were in just as deep."

"I know, but I was never found out." Taichi grinned. "My plans were always more subtle than yours, that's why I never got caught."

"Well I didn't get caught on this one until someone talked," Yamato gave Taichi a pointed look and he had the decency to blush.

"Well how was I to know what the principal was really talking about? I wasn't there when you pulled it, I thought you'd been found out already, I hadn't heard from you all week. You know how I worried Yama."

Yamato was about to say something then stopped, realising what Taichi had just said. Taichi waited for him to reply, glancing at Yamato curiously. "I haven't had anyone call me that in a while," he said softly, his voice not showing any kind of discernable emotion.

Taichi gazed at him confusedly then his eyes widened as he realised that the endearment had just slipped out without him being aware of it. He turned away from Yamato. "I imagine not," he replied somewhat coldly.

Yamato stared at him sadly. The band looked upon the two of them curiously, not quite understanding why there was so much tension between the two old friends.

Taichi finished his drink quickly. "I have to go now. I've still not called Kari and my parents. I didn't want to shock them too much when I showed up tomorrow."

"Why should it shock them? I mean, everyone's known that Kyoto had made it to the finals for a while now, shouldn't they be …" Yamato trailed off as he realised why Taichi's family wouldn't know he was in town. "Oh, right." Yamato held out his hand, hesitantly, as though he was unsure of what he should do. "Well, it certainly was nice to see you again Taichi."

Taichi hesitated as Yamato had done before he gripped the proffered hand. "Same." He nodded and gazed directly into Yamato's eyes.

Pain and emotion surged through him with that look and he drew back with a sharp intake of breath. "I really have to go now." He pulled his hand away and left so quickly that he was close to running out the door.

Seeing his strange behaviour, his teammates gawked at the band standing with Ryotu and their coach in curiosity. Ryotu was staring after Taichi, surprise at his friend's actions written on his face. Their coach appeared a bit flustered at everything that had happened and the band were talking curiously among themselves.

Yamato, however, was staring at his hand, still feeling the warm tingles that had run through him when he touched Taichi again after so long. He closed his hand and looked away, his pain filled eyes starting to tear up.

_Damn, I thought maybe … gods, this hurts so much. How could I let this happen? Why does it have to hurt like this?_

He was brought back from his feelings of self-loathing by a hesitant tap on his shoulder. He glanced up at Urinto who was watching him in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yamato offered him a reassuring smile. "It's just … weird seeing him again. I really miss him."

"Yeah." Urinto knew that Yamato was hiding something from him, he had been for three years. It had something to do with Taichi, but Yamato never talked about him, or about their relationship. The others had respected his privacy and didn't talk about it. They were still curious to find out what was so terrible about what happened that could cause Yamato, _the_ Ishida Yamato, the man known to the public as the smiling sun god, to revert back to his old depressed self as a teen and bring him to tears.

"Do you mind if we leave now?" Yamato asked calmly, though Urinto knew he was begging silently.

"Sure." He called over Ji and Kiromi. Daisuke and Ken went with them. "We're going to leave," he informed them.

"Seriously?" Daisuke's disappointment showed on his countenance. He gave the band a sad smile. "Well it certainly was great seeing you guys again."

"Yeah." Ken agreed and they shook hands with the band members. Then he and Daisuke were faced with Yamato.

"I'll see you guys around," he offered drawing Daisuke into a hug.

"Sure thing Matt. Don't forget to say hi to Takeru and Kari when you visit." Daisuke smiled.

"I will." Yamato pulled Ken into a hug too, though the blunette looked a bit less comfortable with it than Daisuke had. Yamato let go of him. Ken frowned slightly when he glanced at Yamato closely and the blond looked away uncomfortably from the scrutiny.

"I hope you're able to deal with things Yamato," he advised quietly. "You'll be happier."

"I know and thanks, but I'm not sure that what's troubling me can be resolved that easily." Yamato looked away and shook hands with the Kyoto coach then he walked away, the rest of the Wolves following.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked Ken quietly as they walked back to their table.

"I think something is seriously wrong between Taichi and Yamato."

"You think that's why they both left?"

"I don't know Dai, but I want to find out."

***

Taichi lay on his bed, a hand over his face, the other clenched around a cordless phone.

He'd called his mother who had been so excited to hear from him that she forgot about scolding him for leaving and barely communicating with them. He got Hikari's number and called her. She was as excited as his mother, but she didn't forget to scold him for not calling. She gave him her new address and asked him to call over tomorrow if he had time. He said he would. After he'd called over and seen his parents.

Now he was lying here, thoroughly depressed, thinking about Yamato.

_Gods, why did he have to be here? Couldn't fate find some other way to torture me?_

Taichi was brought out of his thoughts by a very loud knocking on his door. He groaned and got up, trudging over reluctantly to open it.

"Oh," he said as he saw Ryotu standing there. "It's you."

"That's a nice greeting for your friend," Ryotu snorted and let himself in.

"Sorry, I'm not in the greatest mood right now."

"I failed to notice," he remarked dryly, sitting down on Taichi's bed. He was silent for a while before finally nodding and saying, "So, you know Ishida Yamato."

Taichi winced. He knew that was coming. "Yeah."

"How on earth did you manage to not mention that to me? I'm a huge fan, I have been for a while. You knew that." Ryotu shook his head. "Man, if I knew someone famous, I wouldn't keep it quiet."

"I know _you_ wouldn't, but I'm not like that." Taichi sat down on a chair opposite him and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Not much to tell. I met Matt when we were eleven at summer camp. We had a bit of a rocky start, but things happened and we sort of became best buds. We had our fights, but they were more like friendly sparring sessions. By the time high school came around, we were as close as anyone could get. We went through thick and thin together."

"So what happened?" Ryotu narrowed his eyes. Taichi had omitted something important, but he let it slide, for now.

"We graduated. Yamato moved to LA to continue the music career he started here and I moved to Kyoto. We lost touch and haven't seen each other since. I told you, no big deal."

Ryotu nodded, apparently accepting everything Taichi said. "Well if that's the case it seems sort of strange that your first meeting with him for .. what? three years … seemed a bit strained."

Taichi froze. _Damn, I hoped he wouldn't pick up on that. Sometimes Ryo's too damn observant._ "We … uh … we had sort of a falling out before we left." Taichi was not a good liar.

"Right." 

Taichi eyed Ryotu nervously. _Shit, I know he's thinking I'm lying. Damn, stupid friend, caring so much about me that he knows when I'm hiding something important._ Taichi sighed. "All right fine. What do you really want to know?"

"Did you ever date him?"

Taichi blushed bright red then he paled and looked away.

Ryotu's eyes widened at the reaction. "Oh my god, you did! I never knew that you were …" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Gay?" Taichi looked at him icily. "Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem?"

"No, it's just, it explains so many things."

"You mean you've finally found the reason why I never go out with you guys at night?" Taichi shook his head sadly. "I guess you found one reason."

Ryotu felt a bit guilty remembering some of the speculations he'd heard in the locker room. He never knew that Taichi got so upset by it. He reached over and placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder. "You know we would never hate you just because of that. Were you afraid to tell us?"

"A bit. I didn't really care whether or not you liked me. I'm here too play soccer, that's all." That wasn't totally true. Taichi liked people, he liked being friendly and happy. It was who he was. It still felt strange, even after three years, to be so silent and withdrawn from everyone around him.

Ryotu nodded. "Personally, I don't have a problem and I don't think any of the guys will either. Coach certainly won't. He doesn't take notice of anything besides how well we're playing."

Taichi laughed. "That's certainly the truth." He smiled at Ryotu, noticing his friend was still fidgeting slightly. "You've still got something on your mind though."

"Yeah," Ryotu admitted with a sigh.

"Spill."

"That ring … I saw one just like it on Yamato's hand, that's what provoked the question before."

Taichi's heart stilled. "Oh."

"It was really serious, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Taichi's voice was strangely emotionless. It was as though he was trying to keep all his feelings locked away so they wouldn't overtake him and cause him to break down.

"How serious?"

"Two years in high school, my longest relationship and the only serious one I've been in. I haven't dated anyone since." _Such a short way to describe something that meant so much to me. But words could never describe exactly what that was like._

"What happened?" Ryotu was being so kind and caring, it was hard to keep everything in when he had so desperately wanted to let everything out for so long. So he did.

Taichi inhaled deeply, the walls he'd kept around his emotions starting to crack, tears springing suddenly to his eyes. "He … he just left without a word. I didn't know what happened, I was so freaked out, but I thought he needed a bit of time. Yamato was like that a lot. So left him alone. I only called three times a day and e-mailed twice a day for almost a week. By that time I was seriously starting to worry. No one else had seen him." 

Taichi took a breath, trying to control his emotions but failing. He wiped his cheek and discovered that he was crying, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. When he continued, his voice was cracked with pain. "Then Seiyo showed up at my door with a letter from Yama. He gave it, apologised for him delivering it so late then dashed off, saying something about a flight. I couldn't care much about what he said, I had finally gotten some sort of communication from Yama."

Taichi stopped here and put a hand to his head, his emotions overflowing and so painful that he couldn't continue. Ryotu moved over and kneeled in front of him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I opened the letter," he continued after getting himself back under control. "He told me that he was going to LA to finalise the record deal he'd gotten with his band. He was the spokesperson for the Wolves, so he had to go over first. I couldn't help it, I just broke down. He left me, without any word and moved to another country." Taichi started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"He fucking left me."

__

AN: Well, I did warn you about the angst. And you're going to hurt me again, aren't you? I still left so much unanswered. I guess you'll just have to continue reading to find out exactly what happens.

Oh, and btw, I made up the band's names, that's not their real names, I'm not even sure if they even have real names.. I really couldn't care if anyone uses them or whatever, just mention me. I will be referring to them a lot in later chapters as well.

I guess that's all. Until next time.


	5. Guilty Wonderings

__

I just realised I made a mistake before. I mentioned there were four people in Yama's band, but there are five including him. Uh … one of the members met up with them at the civics hall … yeah, that's what happened. ^_^;;

****

Guilty Wonderings

Urinto's grey gaze was fixed his lead singer and close friend anxiously as they made their way back to the hotel in the sleek limousine. Yamato was staring moodily out the tinted window, much as he had on the way to the Civics hall, but this time, there was something more serious playing on his mind.

"'Mato? You all right man?" Urinto asked the melancholy blond man.

"I'm fine." The lie was so blatant that Urinto didn't even have to raise an eyebrow to make Yamato talk. "No, I'm not, but I don't feel like talking about it."

"Who needs to talk when it's obvious what was wrong." Urinto glared at Yamato. "What happened with you and Taichi? And don't say nothing or you don't want to talk about it, you really should you know. And we deserved to know." Urinto looked around to see that the other three members of the band were also looking at Yamato curiously. Their manager was no longer with them, he'd been dropped off along the way at the Japanese branch of the record company they were signed to.

Yamato's eyes iced over. "My personal life is just that, personal. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Don't give me that shit Yamato," Urinto glared openly at him now. "We worry about you, ever since we got this deal you've been really depressed. Not all the time, but there are some bouts that make us wonder how stable you really are. I know it has to do with Taichi."

"Does it have something to do with that letter you asked me give him before I left?" Seiyo inquired innocently.

"What letter?" Ji asked.

Yamato glanced nervously around the inside of the car. They were all against him trying to pry and find out. "Nothing, it was nothing," he assured them quickly.

"Then why was Taichi so relieved to get it, and why were you crying when you gave it to me?" Seiyo's green eyes were hard and accusing and Yamato pushed himself further up against the seat.

"Look, can we talk about this later, please?" Yamato begged them. He knew they wouldn't relent, so he gave in. "I don't think the backseat of a car is a good place to talk about this."

Urinto nodded, his short brown dreadlocks swaying slightly as he did so. "You're right, but you better talk Yamato."

Yamato sighed and nodded. _Great, now I have to take a trip down the one part of memory lane I'd hoped I could avoid._

***

__

"Hey Yama!"

Yamato turned as he heard the endearing nickname and smiled brightly, a smile reserved for one person.

"Tai-chan." Yamato opened his arms as his boyfriend came running towards him. Taichi sailed smoothly into the comfortable embrace and grinned before kissing Yamato deeply

"I missed you so much."

"I know. How was your trip? What's Kyoto like?" Yamato didn't care that there were people beginning to stare at them in the hallway, his koi was back and he couldn't care less what people thought of him.

"Oh Yama, it's so great there. You've got to come with me on a trip there sometime."

"Yeah, I should." Yamato grinned as he thought of something. "How about after we graduate? We can make a holiday of it before going to university or soccer camp or a record deal or whatever!" 

Taichi smiled brightly and kissed Yamato again. "That's a perfect plan. You're so wonderful my Yama. Now we have something else to look forward to in the future."

"You're the only thing I look forward to."

Taichi laughed and Yamato delighted in the sound and the feelings that course through his body as he held his ecstatic beloved. "You're such a sap sometimes Yama."

"Well if you weren't so darn adorable," Yamato nipped playfully at Taichi's ear, "or delicious," a lick at his jaw line, "then I wouldn't have a problem in the first place."

"So you're blaming me for your sappy feelings?"

"Yes I am. You're the cause and reason for every feeling surging through me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You make my life worth living."

Taichi smiled gently. "I love you Yama."

"And I love you, Tai-chan." Yamato kissed him softly.

***

"Hey Yamato?"

Yamato opened his eyes and peered over at Kiromi who had jostled him lightly.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh. Well, we're back at the hotel." He gestured for Yamato to leave the backseat of the limousine.

"Right." Yamato got out and made his way slowly towards the door, knowing that Kiromi would catch up. He managed to stay moderately calm as he felt soft dark brown eyes staring intently at him through a mess of wild black hair, but after almost a minute of Kiromi's unwavering gaze in the very small elevator, he finally snapped.

"What?" he demanded.

"You shouldn't have to tell us if you're not ready. It was unfair of Urinto to make you."

Yamato sighed. "Thanks, but I don't think Urinto's going to back off."

Kiromi shrugged. "I guess not. But if you don't feel comfortable, I'll back you up."

Yamato smiled at him, a genuine smile of thanks. "I really appreciate that Kir." Then he sighed. "But I really should have gotten this out a while ago. I mean, it's been three years."

"I suppose. Still, if you need anything, or anyone, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Yamato clapped Kiromi an the shoulder. "That means a lot to me." Kiromi smiled and nodded. The elevator door opened and they made their way down the long hallway. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"After all of this, can you please not say anything. I'm only telling you guys what I feel comfortable with. This is painful enough already without you all trying to poke and pry into this more."

Kiromi nodded. "Sure thing. I'll make sure the others don't do anything either."

"Thanks." Yamato smiled gratefully again, but it wavered slightly and Kiromi could see the nervous state he was really in. Yamato took a deep breath as he approached the door to the large suite the band occupied and braced himself as he turned the handle and opened the door.

***

__

"How about in the third week after graduation? I'm sure that gives us both enough time to prepare and possibly postpone anything if absolutely necessary."

"Sounds great." Yamato grinned at Taichi then leaned in close and kissed his nose, causing the brunette to wrinkle it. Yamato laughed. "You're so cute when you do that Tai-chan."

Taichi grinned. "Well, you're even cuter when I do this."

Yamato started laughing hysterically and squirming about as Taichi furiously attacked him with his lean fingers in all of his sensitive spots. He fell back onto Taichi's bed and tried to plead with his boyfriend to stop.

"I like having you like this," Taichi grinned. "Underneath me, helpless, begging me, squirming. A guy could get used to this."

"You … kinky … bastard," Yamato panted between laughs. Finally thinking of something, Yamato reached up a hand and grabbed Taichi so they were now only inches apart. "But that's what I love about you," Yamato whispered before claiming Taichi's mouth passionately and rolling them over so that he was now on top of Taichi.

"Hmm," he grinned as he pulled away. "Now this is an interesting situation. I wonder if you're as appealing to me squirming, helpless and begging underneath me as I was to you." Yamato started tickling Taichi and grinned as Taichi started laughing. "Yeah, I guess you are."

***

Yamato's face was completely still as he faced the three band members on the couch. They looked as determined as they did in the limousine. Yamato looked away and sat down in one of the large armchairs, facing the couch where they sat. Kiromi sat in one of the other armchairs.

"All right, so you want to know what happened to me and Taichi."

"Yeah, we do." Urinto sounded cold, but Yamato saw the flicker of worry and relief in his eyes. _I guess they are doing it for my own good. Keeping things in doesn't help._

Yamato sighed. "About three weeks after graduation, Taichi and I had planned to go on a trip to Kyoto. We'd been so excited about it, we'd been planning it for months. It the second week, we got the letter from the record company. They had organised a meeting for sometime within the next two weeks, but only then. It was cutting things a bit close as I'd planned to spend at least a week in Kyoto with Taichi, but I was sure I could manage. So I went over to his house that night to tell him the good news."

Yamato took a deep breath. "I never told him. Something happened that night." He could feel their inquisitive stares and held up a hand. "Please, don't ask me what, just know that I freaked and decided to leave for LA the next morning. The letter I gave to Seiyo told Taichi that I had taken the record deal and was going to be in America for quite a while. I gave him no address or way of communicating with me. I left him without a word being said. Typical of me, something happens in my life and I run and hide from it until it's gone." Yamato laughed cynically.

He looked over at his band with cold eyes. "So that's it, are you satisfied now?" The four of them looked really guilty and didn't meet his furious gaze. He smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Yamato," Urinto started as the blond singer got up.

"No, don't. Don't say a word. I was hoping to leave my past behind me without trudging it back up to wallow in misery every so often. I thought I'd moved on, but I haven't. Give me some space to deal, please." Yamato stared at his friend with tears in his vulnerable eyes.

Urinto nodded and sat back down, watching sadly as Yamato walked into his room and locked the door behind him.

***

__

"Yama, you're here!"

Yamato barely had time to react before his arms were full with Taichi. The brunette smiled at the surprised look on his koi's face and kissed him softly. "You haven't been around for a while, I missed you."

"Me too Tai-chan." Yamato returned the kiss with a gentle smile. "Guess what, I found out —"

"Taichi," the boys heard Mrs. Yagami call from inside the house before she appeared near the doorway. She smiled at Yamato. "Hello Yamato dear. I'm sure that Taichi told you about our trip. We won't see you both for a few weeks so I'm glad I caught you. I hope you both have a wonderful trip to Kyoto and don't get up to too much mischief while we're away Taichi."

"Yeah," Mr. Yagami agreed as he came out too. "No parties, no friends over, except Yamato and a few others. Definitely none of the soccer team. I don't want the house trashed while we're away."

"Sure thing, you know you can trust me." Yamato groaned as Taichi smiled innocently. His parents looked at him suspiciously before waving goodbye and calling out for Hikari to hurry.

"Hi Matt, Bye Matt." Hikari rushed pat Yamato with a hasty kiss to the cheek. "Tell Keru I love him."

"Will do."

"Bye Tai. Have fun." She pause to give Taichi a quick peck on the cheek."

"Later Kars." The door closed behind her and the two boys were alone.

"So" Taichi asked with that innocent look. "What do you want to do?"

Needless to say, a few hour later the two boys found themselves on Taichi's bed kissing softly and lazily as they both drifted off to sleep. Taichi was gently stroking Yamato's bare stomach as he planted kisses down his throat.

"Yamato?"

Yamato opened his eyes and looked curiously over at Taichi who had a serious expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Do," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you ever think you could go further in our relationship?" Taichi stared intently at him. "I know we've fooled around, but I'd really like to show you how much … how much I care for you."

Yamato had stilled as he heard this, dozens of thoughts running through his mind, all of them panicked. "I … I don't know. Did you want to?"

Taichi nodded. "But only if you are ready. I love you so much Yama, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Yamato looked away. "But, I'm still not sure."

Taichi smiled in understanding. "That's fine." He kissed Yamato softly and snuggled up to him. "Just know that I'd do anything for you Yama."

"I know," Yamato whispered as he felt Taichi's breathing even out as he drifted slowly off to sleep. "I know," he repeated softly to himself.

***

Yamato sighed, feeling tears in his eyes. "I wish I could have said the same Taichi. I'm sorry I hurt you. Everything was so perfect." Yamato felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks. "Perfect and I left it. Everything that was that great in my life had been screwed up, but this time I screwed up." Yamato sobbed. "I'm sorry Taichi."

__

AN: I hope that cleared most things up. Now with the reason out of the way I can get back onto the business of kissing and making up … after a few more obstacles interfere. *evil grin*


	6. Is Anyone Else Seeing a Pattern Here?

__

Okay, we now have a plot developing. Slowly, I'll admit, but it's going. Everything was going perfect and then boom, Yama freaks and leaves. Why you ask? Well, you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy the next chappie.

****

Is Anyone Else Seeing a Pattern Here?

Taichi raised a hand to knock on the apartment door and took a breath to steel himself.

The door swung open after the first knock.

"Taichi!" Before he knew what was happening, his mother pulled him into a rib-breaking hug. "Oh, my little boy, I've missed you so much!"

"Uh, mum?"

She looked up at him curiously. "What is it Tai?"

"Chest. Breathe. Now." His mother looked slightly confused before her eyes widened and she let him go. Taichi gasped and coughed. Then he grinned. "Well, at least you haven't changed too much."

"Oh Taichi." She smiled tearfully and pulled him inside. "Your father will be so pleased to see you when he gets back from work. So will Kari."

"Kari's here too?" Taichi broke into a grin and rushed into the lounge room noticing briefly that it hadn't changed at all either.

"Tai!" There was a blur of movement almost too fast to be seen and then Taichi found himself once again captured in a very tight embrace, this time by his sister. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Taichi smiled gently as she pulled away. He brushed his finger up against her cheek and wiped away the tears there. "I'm glad to see you again though."

"Oh Tai." She hugged him again then stepped back. "You've hardly changed at all." She laughed and touched his hair. "That certainly hasn't changed a bit. You still look like a walking bush."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know your opinion of me hasn't changed either." Taichi studied her properly and almost took a step back in shock. He hadn't changed but his little sister sure had.

Hikari had grown her hair and now had streaks of blond, red and a darker brown through it. She was taller and was no longer the sweet little teenager he left behind. A nostalgic feeling settled in his stomach along with a heavy taste of regret. He hadn't been there to see her grow into the beautiful woman she now was.

"You're so beautiful Kari," he said with a soft smile. "Too beautiful I think. I'll kill any boy who so much as looks at you in the wrong way."

"Does that include me?"

Taichi grinned as he faced Takeru emerging from Hikari's room. Sure thing, that face was the same one as the bartender from the night he'd gone out with Ryotu. Takeru had changed even more than Hikari. He was taller than Taichi now and had grown his hair as well as a goatee. Not to mention he'd gotten glasses.

"Depends, do you look at her the wrong way?"

"Any way _I_ look at her is right." Takeru smirked and grabbed Hikari from behind in a warm hug.

Taichi laughed and clasped Takeru's hand in greeting over Hikari's shoulder. "It's good to see you again TK."

"You too. So what have you been up to all this time?" Takeru and Hikari sat down on the couch with Taichi's mother. Taichi sat down in an armchair.

He sighed. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you for a while. I just got caught up with everything that had been happening and I kind of forgot."

"Taichi," his mother chided gently. "What could be so important that you forgot about your family. It's been five months since you called last or sent a letter."

Taichi scratched at the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty slack of me. But after this I promise I'll call more and I'll even see if I can stick around for a while."

"After what?" Hikari asked curiously. "You know you never told us about your job only that you'd dropped out of university because of it."

"Well university was never my thing anyway." Taichi braced himself. "Well, the reason I'm back is because of the National Soccer Championships."

"You came back to watch a game of soccer?" Takeru asked sceptically. "Or is it because you heard Davis and Ken were in the team?"

"Well I was pretty excited to hear that, but no I didn't come back to _watch_ a game of soccer. I came back to _play_ a game of soccer." Taichi grinned. "I'm the vice-captain of the Kyoto team."

"Oh my gosh! Taichi that's great." Hikari jumped up and gave her brother another hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you," his mother gushed and tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. "I'm going to call your father right now. He'll be so excited to hear this. I'm sure he'll brag to all of his work friends." Mrs. Yagami ran into the hallway to call her husband.

Takeru grinned. "Way to go Tai. That's pretty impressive. How long have you been on the team?"

"A year and a half I think. I was picked to go straight to second division and after a while they used me to sub for a few games in first division. Next thing I know, I'm on the team and a few months later I'm vice-captain. Pretty lucky huh."

"I'll say." Takeru grinned again. "It's a really great achievement, you should be proud." Then he frowned. "How did I not hear about your name though? Being vice-captain, you should be fairly well known."

Taichi shrugged. "I asked if I could keep a low profile. I don't really like attention. Not to mention, I'm still considered a rookie by many standards, so I don't get talked about too much."

"I guess." Takeru would have said more but his phone rang. "Excuse me." He got up and answered it, walking back into Hikari's old room.

"It's probably the magazine calling. I think they found out Matt's back in town and now they're pestering Takeru for an interview."

"You've seen Yamato?" Taichi asked, his voice somewhat strained.

Hikari looked at him funny. "Yeah, a few days ago. We're meeting up with him later today." She grinned. "Why don't you come? It'll be great."

"Uh, Kars, I'm not sure —"

"Oh come on. Trust me, we'll have fun. We're going to visit everyone and meet up later for dinner. Now that you're in town it'll be everyone. You have to come, you are our leader after all." She pleaded with him.

"Kars, I …" he trailed off as Hikari gave him the most adorably pathetic puppy-dog look he'd ever seen. "You learned that from Takeru didn't you?" Taichi shook his head. "I swear he's a bad influence. Fine, I'll come."

"Yay!" Hikari hugged him again. "You won't regret this, I promise." She was about to dash into the room when she saw Takeru exit the room. "Tai agreed to come with us today."

Takeru grinned. "That's great. It'll be so cool. That was Matt. He's definitely coming. I told him to meet us here. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"That's great. Well, I should finish getting ready." Hikari grinned and dashed into her old room.

Takeru shook his head amusedly as he watched her. "You would think we didn't have our own apartment, we're always over here, or at mum's, or dad's."

"Yeah, I heard about the move." Takeru looked over at Taichi and grinned weakly. Taichi was giving him a soft glare. "You know what I'll do to you if you hurt her in any way."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good then." Taichi grinned. "You'll find I'm not _that_ bad to get along with."

"I'm sure," Takeru agreed sarcastically. "Of course I never saw what Mat was talking about when he said you were a peach to get on with."

Taichi stilled. "Maybe you misheard," he said after a slight pause of nervousness, which he desperately hoped Takeru hadn't noticed. "I think he might have said I'm a peach to get _it_ on with."

Takeru laughed. "Well I wouldn't know anything about that."

"You'd better not." Hikari emerged from the room with a smile and hugged Takeru protectively. "You weren't hitting on my darling Keru now were you Taichi?" She grinned.

"I think he's safe from me." Taichi returned the grin.

Takeru studied the older man before him closely as he and Hikari bantered lightly and renewed their relationship. _He's changed in some ways, and yet, he's till the same. He looks the same, acts the same, to all appearances, he hasn't changed at all. But there's something in his eyes, something happened and it's affected him. But what and why?_ Takeru pondered their previous conversation. _I think it may have something to do with Matt. I'll ask him when I get the chance._

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Yagami rushed to answer it.

"Yamato! Goodness, it's been so long since we've seen you! Come in!" The three heads in the living room swiveled around as she exclaimed that. Takeru glanced quickly at Taichi and saw a look of apprehension cross his face briefly before it was covered up with a bland neutral expression. _What was that?_ Takeru wondered.

There was the sound of deep laughter and then the blond figure entered the living room. His gaze was cheerful and he was smiling brightly, until he noticed the silent figure on the couch. Those shining blue eyes widened and his grin slipped a bit before being quickly replaced with a soft smile of greeting.

"Hi Taichi."

"Yamato." Taichi got up and offered him a small smile in return. "What a wonderful surprise seeing you again so soon." Taichi grinned at him then, trying to hide the nervousness he felt as those blue eyes continue regarding him calmly.

But Yamato could see through it. He faltered again. "Yeah, I'm just full of surprises." He looked over at Takeru. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hika?"

"I'm ready," Hikari smiled.

Takeru nodded. "Taichi? Do you need to grab anything from your hotel?"

"No, I'm fine." 

Yamato looked a bit surprised at the inclusion of the brunette, but accepted it willingly. "Let's go then," he suggested, wanting to get away from the stifling room and the strange feelings he was getting as he stared at the desirable Taichi who was so close and yet so far away.

"Sure." Takeru led the way and they all said good bye to Taichi's mother as they passed the kitchen, though Taichi gave her a hug as well as he passed.

"Come see me again when you have time, okay honey?" She tried to hide her tears but Taichi saw them and wiped them away gently.

"Why don't you and dad come see me tomorrow?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets to the game. "It'd be really great if you could come."

"Oh thank you Taichi!" His mother hugged him.

"It doesn't quite make up for not calling you, but it's the only thing I can do right now."

"That's all right. We'll meet you after and we can go have dinner. Just the five of us. Six if Yamato wants to join us too." She smiled at the older blond man, who looked a bit taken aback. Yamato was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Five?" Taichi looked confused. He looked around at Hikari and Takeru. The blond boy tugged at his collar nervously and Hikari blushed and giggled slightly.

"I guess I forgot to mention that to you." Hikari held out her hand so Taichi could see the ring. "We're engaged."

"What?!" Both Taichi and Yamato yelled out before rounding on their in-laws.

"I'm so going to get you Takeru!" Taichi ran after the younger blond boy as he quickly exited the building. Hikari just put her head in her hands and groaned while her mother shook her head at the two boys. Yamato just stood there, looking stunned.

__

AN: raise your hand if you didn't see that one coming? *raises hand* that was something I came up with five minutes ago. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Reminiscence

__

Hey there. The last chapter was a bit rushed, so I apologise for any strange inconsistencies. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

****

Reminiscence

Taichi walked behind the disgustingly happy couple with Yamato, glaring darkly at Takeru's back.

"You know, that won't help anything," Yamato commented dryly.

"I know, but it makes me feel better."

Yamato grinned. "If it helps any, I was as shocked as you."

"It doesn't help." Taichi looked pained. "She's my little sister. She's sweet and innocent and all grown up and I wasn't there. Now I have to deal with the fact that there'll be another member of my family. Don't get me wrong," Taichi assured Yamato, who was looking at him strangely, "I like Takeru, he's always been like a younger brother to me, but I just feel ..."

"Resentful?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah. She didn't tell me."

Yamato shrugged. "You haven't been around. Like me."

Taichi looked over at him. "You seriously had no idea?"

"I call even less than you do apparently." Yamato smiled gently, staring at the two of them. "I kind of like the idea. Hikari's like family to me too."

Taichi sighed. "I guess. It'll just take a bit of getting used to." He looked over and smiled. "It's the park. Kars."

Hikari turned around at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we go to the park for a bit?"

Hikari chuckled at the sight of Taichi acting like a little kid at the prospect of going to the park. "Sure, why not?" She looked over at Takeru, who was also smiling and he nodded. "We're in."

"Matt?" Taichi looked over at Yamato, who had a faint smile playing about his lips. Yamato looked back over at him and nodded. "Yeah! Let's go then!" Taichi grabbed Yamato's wrist and dragged him towards the entrance. He was halted in his progress by a ringing phone.

"Excuse me," Takeru muttered and answered it. "Takeru here." He nodded a few times, muttering, "yeah" and "uh-huh". Hikari was watching him curiously. Takeru finally hung up and sighed. "Sorry guys but Hikari and I have to go into work for a new assignment."

"Now?" Hikari sighed and looked over at the two older men apologetically. "Sorry you two. I don't know how long we'll be. Why don't we meet up later at the restaurant?"

"Sure." Taichi grinned and tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he couldn't keep a slight wavering from showing in his voice. Hikari didn't notice, but Yamato and Takeru did. Yamato looked away slightly in pain and Takeru studied both of them carefully. Taichi cleared his throat. "I think we can manage to find it."

"Great. We should be off then Takeru. We'll see you at four." Hikari waved and dragged her fiancée off down the road.

"I would pity him for marrying her, but as he is taking away my little sister I won't." Yamato laughed.

"Let it go Taichi, just let it go."

"What if I don't want to?" Taichi whispered, lowering his head slightly.

"You just have to let go of some things," Yamato replied, his forehead creasing with a frown at Taichi's sudden change in mood.

"But not all things?"

Yamato shook his head. "Some things you should never let go of."

Taichi smiled softly, reassured about something. Yamato was still looking at him curiously. "Come on. Let's go to the park. We've still got about two hours to kill before we have to meet up with the others."

Yamato grinned as Taichi dragged him into the park. "Where to first?"

"Old favourites are always the best." Taichi gestured to the lake and Yamato smiled and nodded. They were about to move off when they both heard something that made them stop in their tracks.

Yamato sighed and turned around as he heard someone giggle and hesitantly say his name. He put on a friendly smile and faced a small group of fan girls.

"Hi there." One of the girls started giggling and one of the other nudged her while their blushing 'leader' continued to talk. "You're Ishida Yamato, aren't you?'

"Yes I am." Yamato could see Taichi from the corner of his eye trying not to laugh at him. He turned his attention back to the girl and tried ignoring him. "Did you want something?"

The girl blushed. "Uh, we were wondering if we could maybe get your autograph."

Yamato continued to smile though Taichi could tell that he was slightly resigned. _Poor Yama, he must get this an awful lot. Serves him right for becoming famous though._ Taichi couldn't help it, he grinned.

Yamato would have scowled at him, but he was too busy signing pieces of paper for the excited girls. He finished the third and last one. "There you go," he grinned.

The girls were staring awe-struck at the paper and giggling.

"Well, if you'll excuse us ladies," Taichi but in, grinning at Yamato, who scowled softly his way, "we must be on our way now."

Two of the girls nodded, but the third, the brave one who actually talked, was looking at him curiously. Taichi was getting a bit nervous with the stare. _Why is she looking at me like that ... oh, wait she's wearing ..._

"You're Yagami Taichi!" She squealed rather loudly. "I've been to every Kyoto game for the past two seasons, I'm a huge fan, all of my family is."

Taichi started sweating slightly. He could see Yamato's amazed expression that slowly shifted into a smirk. "Uh ... so you've seen all of my games then."

The girl nodded and blushed. "Do you think that you could autograph my shirt? My family would be so excited. We all came to Tokyo just for the finals. It's been so exciting seeing Kyoto get so far."

Taichi grinned. "Yeah, we're pretty ecstatic about it too." He took the girl's pen. She turned around so he could sign the Kyoto team shirt. "What was your favourite game this season?"

"Definitely the one against Osaka in the second round. That was so close and you managed to win even with five people out, including the captain. You're a fantastic vice-captain. I can see why you were chosen seeing that game." Taichi grinned hearing this and finished signing. He gave her back her pen and she squealed happily again. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Taichi was still smiling as he watched the girls walk off.

Yamato laughed. "You should have seen your face when she asked about you. It was simply priceless."

Taichi scowled and took a playful swing at the laughing blond. "That was my first ever signing thank you very much."

"Really?' Yamato looked surprised. "I wouldn't have thought that."

"Well, I've only been playing for a season and a half and I've only been vice-captain for a season." Taichi shrugged and started walking again. "I never really come into the public eye much."

Yamato shrugged. "You'll be surprised at how much you don't know. More people know you than you think."

"Really?" Taichi looked surprised. "Kars and Takeru didn't know a thing and neither did Davis and Ken. That was the really surprising thing."

"Well like you said, you're fairly new and Kari and Teeks have been busy with their jobs. I don't think they took too much notice of sport and stuff. As for Davis and Ken, they've probably been busy with their own careers."

"And they were in second division for most of this year." Taichi nodded.

Yamato grinned. "Still, you should have seen your face." Yamato started laughing and Taichi shoved him a bit. Then he grinned.

"I'll race you to the rock." Taichi took off.

"Hey!" Yamato called out indignantly, straightening himself up. "That's not fair, you got a head start and you're an athlete." Yamato caught up with him at the rock and glared. "You never liked playing fair."

Taichi shrugged, taking a seat. "Where's the fun in playing fair?"

In response Yamato stuck his tongue out. Then he sat down beside Taichi and looked out over the lake. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad some things never change." Yamato saw Taichi turn away but didn't say a thing. He still couldn't talk about it with him, not yet anyway.

"Some times things look the same but aren't really," Taichi whispered, unconsciously raising his hand to his chest and clasping the pendant there.

"Maybe that's how it should be."

"Do you really believe that?" 

Yamato couldn't answer Taichi. So they both continued to sit there on the rock in silence, each contemplating their situation.

***

Hikari sighed as she walked through the busy office of the magazine where she worked at. Takeru looked over at her, noting her irritation and hoped that the meeting wouldn't go for too long. They made their way to a side room set up for a meeting.

"Glad you two could make it, I know this is your day off." Takeru smiled at their boss, but Hikari only nodded in greeting.

"Well, I'm curious as to what's so important that you had to call an emergency meeting?"

"I think you know what's so important." Takeru sighed and took a seat beside another editor. Hikari followed suit. Their boss cleared his throat and looked around. "I'm not sure how they managed to keep it down, but we've found out that Ishida Yamato and the Teenage Wolves are here. Apparently they've been asked to play at the soccer finals tomorrow."

"So, we could kill two birds with one stone," one of the reporters suggested with a smile. "Get and interview with Ishida and with that new Kyoto hot-shot."

"Wait, Kyoto hot-shot? Who are you talking about Sari?" Takeru looked a bit confused.

Sari roller her eyes. "Where have you been for the past six months? The Kyoto vice-captain is liked the hottest and most talked about player around these days in the sports corner. Twenty-one and he's already risen so high. How could you not hear about him?"

"I'm wondering that myself," Hikari muttered. "I guess neither of us have been into sports that much."

Sari sniffed. "I know you wouldn't, being a columnist and all, but surely you would have known about this Takeru." The reporter batted her eyelashes at him, ignoring Hikari's glare.

Takeru shrugged. "I kind of gave up on sports after high school. Having friends who play soccer professionally is enough for me. I didn't bother with knowing anything more than I had too."

"Oh." Sari looked a bit taken aback. Then she looked over at their boss. "Maybe Takeru and I should go to the finals. Being the sports writer I should have no problem getting an interview and neither should Takeru with Ishida."

"Wait, you're going to send me because I'm related to Yamato?" Takeru looked furious.

Everyone except the boss looked stunned.

"I was talking about your reputation," Sari informed him with a small voice, "you're pretty well known in entertainment circles Takeru." She looked over at the boss and saw his lack of surprise.

"Do you have a problem with that Takeru?"

Takeru looked away, still fuming but knowing how determined and competitive his boss could be. "No, sir."

"Good then I'll send you with Hikari." Sari looked shocked. "There's apparently no media interaction allowed with the players for at least twenty-four hours unless asked for specifically by the players. I'm sending Hikari for the same reason as Takeru. She can get me my interview without waiting."

Takeru groaned. "Oh I am so going to get knocked out for this."

"Hey, you're not the only one they'll be pissed with."

"Yeah, but Mat wouldn't hurt you and Taichi adores you obviously."

Hikari nodded. "I guess you're right." She grinned. "Don't worry, I'm sure Yamato wouldn't be too pissed at you."

"I wasn't worried about Yamato," Takeru muttered.

Hikari laughed. "Oh are you still worried about Tai? Don't be, he'll get over this who engagement thing." Hikari thought for a moment then added, "Eventually." Takeru groaned again at this.

"Engagement?" Sari asked curiously. "What does Yagami Taichi have to do with you two and engagements?"

Hikari just gave her a withering look, saying 'are you really that stupid?' then looked at her watch and gasped. "Keru, we're going to be late for our own engagement party!"

"What?" Sari yelled. "You're engaged?" Her face fell as Takeru nodded and smiled at Hikari.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't be the last ones there. Knowing our friends we'll still probably be the first ones there."

"I guess." Hikari smiled. "Any wagers on who will be last? I say Davis and Ken."

"I'll say Matt and Tai."

"Really, why?"

Takeru grinned. "They'll start walking too late and get accosted by so many fan-girls they'll have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up on the wrong side of town."

Hikari looked at him sceptically. "Yeah right, like that could ever happen."

Takeru shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He looked over at their boss again. "We'll take it."

"Great. He's the list of questions. I know you're supposed to give them to the interviewee before hand, but I'm not sure you'll get a chance to."

"We'll see them tonight. I'll get Matt and Tai to read over them." Takeru folded the papers and put them in his pocket. "We should get going now, we have reservations."

"Of course," their boss nodded and waved them out. "I'll see you after the finals then. Make sure you have everything ready for the next edition."

"Will do." Takeru and Hikari got up.

Sari watched them leave with a strange expression on their face. "How do they know so many people? Is it just luck or relations or what? Next thing you know, they'll tell us they're close school friends with Tachikawa Mimi." Sari snorted.

Takeru's phone rang as they were leaving. "Takeru here." He grinned. "Hey Mimi, I'm so glad you're here. How was your shoot in Paris? Uh-huh, that's fantastic. How's Sora? That's great. Are you still on for tonight? Great. Here, I'll hand you over to Hikari. She' been dying for someone girly to talk to for a while and no that wasn't an insult." Takeru handed his phone over to Hikari and was about to close the meeting room door behind him when he noticed the stares everyone was giving him. He shrugged and closed the door behind him, leaving a meeting room full of very stunned editors and reporters.

***

Hikari stood waiting outside the restaurant, tapping her shoe impatiently.

"Who are we still waiting on?" Hikari turned around at the sound of Mimi's voice and smiled.

"Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken."

"Well, here come Davis and Ken.' Mimi pointed and grinned. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it."

Daisuke grinned and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry we're late Kari. We got a bit held up with ... uh ... stuff."

Hikari grinned as she saw Ken's face redden slightly. "I'm sure this ... stuff ... was very important."

"Oh it was." Daisuke grinned and Ken shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Let's just go inside," Ken muttered after greeting Hikari and Mimi.

"I guess Keru was right after all."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Hikari smiled as she caught sight of two familiar people running towards them very fast. "I wonder what's' up with those two?"

Mimi shrugged. "Knowing them, something rather juvenile."

"Inside now!" Yamato managed to call out before he and Taichi almost ran into the two waiting females.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Taichi advised and pushed the two of them through the door of the expensive restaurant. They straightened themselves up and caught their breath properly before walking over with Hikari and Mimi to their table.

"Wow," Sora commented as they approached. "You two looked like you ran the whole way here."

"I think we might have." Everyone was looking at Taichi as he said this, so he decided to enlighten them. "See, we realised we were going to be late so we ran for the bus, only people saw Yamato and, being the famous superstar stud he is, they decided to chase him to try and get an autograph."

"Some of them were after you too, this isn't all my fault," Yamato interjected.

"Yeah. Hey, did you guys know I'm famous now too? I had no idea. Guess I should get out more. Anyway, we were running down a street and we finally managed to lose them only to find out we'd ran so far that we ended up on the wrong side of town. We had to catch a bus over a little ways and as soon as we got like two blocks away, more people saw us and went psycho." Taichi sighed. "What is with girls like that?"

"Not all of them were girls Taichi," Yamato informed him.

"I know that and I wasn't that upset by that part, it's just screaming girls are just not my thing." Taichi sat down beside Hikari and kissed her on the cheek. "We're here now, that's what matters right?' He grinned.

Takeru started laughing and Hikari scowled at him.

"You just had to be right didn't you?" She shook her head disgustedly.

__

AN: Yeah, another chapter out. I would have had this out earlier, but ff.net was down. Still, it's here now and that's what matters, right? ;)


	8. Strained Truths

__

Sorry for the slight delay, I had school assessments to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Strained Truths

__

Gods will this never end? Two people were thinking the same thing as they sat next to each other on a table full of chattering happy individuals.

Taichi sighed for the fourth time in thirty seconds and his sister looked over at him worriedly. When Yamato yawned and scratched his nose for the third time, Takeru decided to have a chat with his fiancée to see if she knew what was going on.

"I don't know a thing," she whispered to him.

"Well there's something up. When have you ever known either of them to be like this?"

Hikari shrugged. "Not for a while." She studied the two of them closely. "Do you think there's something wrong in their relationship?"

Takeru looked away and said quietly, "I'm not even sure they're still in a relationship."

"What?" Hikari hissed. "Did Yamato tell you that?"

"No, it's just something I've come to a conclusion about. I think Ken and Davis have too." Hikari looked over to see the two soccer players studying the unhappy couple themselves.

"I see." Hikari looked rather sad. "I wish I knew what exactly was going on."

"We'll find out eventually I suppose. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just because they've been away from each other so long." Takeru sighed. _Somehow, I don't think I'm wrong though_.

The engaged couple then began to converse with others around the table, trying to get their brothers' plight out of their mind for the time being. Takeru was talking with Koushiro and Jyou about various things with Sora and Mimi looking on occasionally with interest while Hikari was congratulating Miyako and Iori on their new relationship with Davis and Ken.

"I wonder how long that's been going on?" Taichi muttered, staring at the odd couple. Well, actually, he was more staring at Miyako who had undergone a very drastic change. Her stunning violet hair was now black with violet and red streaks in her fringe and was cut very short and styled almost as wildly as Taichi's, but slightly more feminine in appearance. Her clothes were dark and alternative, she pulled the indy, neo-goth look off rather well and, strangely, it made her look older and more intelligent than she already did. Iori, on the other hand, was still a rather formal appearing boy. He was the only one among them still in high school, but he was in his final year, having been pushed up a grade a while ago. He'd transformed from the shy young boy he was into a laughing, not quite as formal as he had been, handsome teenager and it was obvious he was loving every minute he spent with Miyako.

"They do look kind cute together," Yamato murmured in reply. Taichi looked over, noticing that Yamato was a bored as he.

"I guess. Now all the digi-destined have someone." Taichi paled and frowned. "Or, they would have."

Yamato winced. He knew they'd get to that eventually. The day had gone so well, neither of them had said a word about their predicament, being ready and willing to forget everything temporarily and fall back into the habit of fooling and joking around with each other. But both of them knew it was a facade and they knew they couldn't keep it up forever.

"Do you think we could talk later?" Yamato asked quietly.

"Sure." Taichi turned away again and decided to change the subject. He took a sip of his wine. "So, how's your band going?"

"Fine. We're taking a bit of time off after the game tomorrow before recording our new album."

"Any concerts?"

"Two, but minor ones. They're more like private parties. We're playing at the music awards ceremonies."

"So I heard." Taichi took another sip of his drink. "I also heard you guys are up for a few awards."

Yamato smiled. "Yeah. I'm so proud. I never knew we'd get so far, I only dreamed it. I mean, we've only been playing professionally for three years now —"

"Five. Your last two years of school could be considered as the start of a professional career."

"I guess. A local career anyway." Yamato looked over at Taichi and smiled. "I have you to thank for a lot of my success."

Taichi looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah. You were always there for me when I started. God I was a pain in the ass."

"You still are," Taichi joked playfully.

Yamato laughed good-humouredly. "Thanks. Not to mention, you were the main one who got me off my ass and made me do things to get out of depressions or slumps." Yamato smiled gently at Taichi. "I owe you so much, and I never really did thank you properly."

"No, you didn't and you didn't have to. Instead, you did the complete opposite." Taichi turned away bitterly.

"Taichi ..."

"No Yamato, I don't want to hear any apologies, I want an explanation. Don't I deserve one?"

"You do."

"Well?" Taichi looked at him expectantly, a gleam of anger in his eyes.

Yamato looked around the table nervously. No one was looking at them or seemed very interested, but he was nervous all the same. "Can we talk about this outside?"

"Why? They all know don't they?"

Yamato looked at Taichi strangely. "Did you tell them?"

"You didn't?' Taichi looked just as confused. "I was wondering why they seemed not to know much about what happened." Taichi looked around. "Actually, I like public humiliation just as much as you. It would be best if we took this outside."

Yamato nodded. They got up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Where are you guys going?" Hikari asked them curiously.

"Outside for a session." Everyone stared goggle-eyed at Yamato, who shrugged. Taichi just grinned at the joke, despite the serious thoughts running through his head.

"You're joking right?' Takeru asked nervously.

"No Takeru, I'm going to ruin Taichi's chances at playing tomorrow as well as possibly my reputation by smoking pot in a public place." Yamato loaded the sarcasm onto his statement and shook his head.

Takeru glared. "Well, you sounded so serious the first time."

Taichi laughed. "Maybe you should have been an actor instead of a musician Yama, you seem to have the talent for it."

Yamato glared. "Well you're going to wish you were a kick-boxer instead of a soccer stud by the time I'm through with you Tai-chan." Yamato grinned. "Come on." He walked towards the exit and Taichi grinned at the others.

"We won't be too long," he reassured them with a flourished bow. "But don't wait up in case we are." He grinned again at them before turning and following Yamato outside.

Yamato was standing on the kerb outside the restaurant looking at the stars when Taichi came out. He glanced over and pulled something out of his pockets.

"You actually do smoke?"

"Only cigarettes."

"Not any more." Taichi grabbed the packet and threw it away. Yamato glared, but gave up.

"I never should have started anyway."

"When did you start?"

"Three years ago." Taichi fell silent at Yamato's words. Yamato looked over at him with pain-filled eyes. "For what its worth, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like this."

"So why did you?" Taichi asked him imploringly.

Yamato shrugged, trying not to show how hard this was for him to talk about. "I guess, I was just frightened."

"You left me because you were scared?" Taichi looked at him in amazement. "That is the most pathetic thing I've heard."

Yamato glared at him. "Do you really think it was so easy to leave you behind?"

"Well it seemed pretty simple to you. So, what, all of a sudden, you just decided to go to New York—"

"LA," Yamato cut in. Taichi glared at him. 

"Fine, LA, whatever. So, you just decided to go to LA and not say a word to me? Fuck, Yama, I thought you loved me, that I was an important part of your life. But obviously I was mistaken if you left me without so much as a goodbye!"

"You think that it's so simple? It's not, it wasn't. Leaving you was the hardest thing I'd ever done and one of the few things that I never wanted to do."

"So why did you?" Taichi yelled out. He could feel tears behind his eyes, they began to blur his vision. "Do you have any idea how that felt? Worrying about you for over a week then finding out _in a note_ that you'd left me to go to New York? 

"LA."

"I don't care!" Taichi yelled, tears threatening to spill over. "I thought you were fine, that you loved me, that you were happy. If you weren't, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wasn't sure." Yamato ran his fingers through his hair, not worrying how messy it was getting.

"Not sure? You weren't sure of your feelings?"

"No, I wasn't ... look, its not that simple."

"So, dumb it down for me!"

Yamato stared at Taichi pleadingly, but saw determination in his watery eyes. "Everything I'd ever had had gone wrong in my life. My family, every relationship I'd ever been in. You were the only thing that was going right and I got scared. I was so afraid that you'd leave too and I didn't think I could handle that. Loosing everything else would have been terrible, but if I had you, everything would be all right." Yamato turned away so Taichi couldn't see his tears.

But Taichi saw and looked at him strickenly. "So why did you leave me? I never would have left you Yama." Taichi grabbed his hand. "We were supposed to be together forever Yama."

"I wanted to believe that, but I wasn't sure if I could. I freaked, I got completely paranoid when we got so close that I felt I had to escape. I don't know why I did it, you were everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you if you got too close to me, so I ran." Yamato drew his hand back from Taichi's. "I'm sorry Taichi."

Taichi backed away from him, his eyes wide. "You … you ran away from me? You didn't love me, did you?" He asked in a choked voice.

Yamato turned around to stare at him in shock. Taichi was looking at him with a grieving expression. "Taichi, no, I —" Taichi turned and ran away. "No, Tai, please! Come back!" Yamato stared after him and Taichi ran around the corner and away before he could react enough to move.

Yamato continued to stand there, staring after him, tears streaming down his own face. "You're wrong. I always loved you and I still do." He put his head down and gently caressed the ring on his finger. "I always will."

__

AN: I hope that explained a few things for everyone. Sorry if it was a bit short. Next chappie, things start to move forward again, slowly, but they are moving.


	9. What Does It All Mean?

__

Guess what, I got my first flame, ever. I just thought I'd mention that milestone in my fan fiction writing career before I get onto the chapter. I'm not sure how this one turned out, but I hope you like it. Oh, and I do not own the song "60% Intentional", which is briefly featured the beginning of this chapter. It belongs to a band called Antiskeptic. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

****

What Does It All Mean?

Troubled chocolate eyes stared up at the ceiling as light slowly crept through the wide window and birds began to chirp their greeting to the world. They didn't blink, didn't flinch, not even as the radio alarm turned on and began playing in the middle of a song.

__

~~~

You're beautiful, you're a babe and I am never coming back.

The principles, the tears the pain, yeah you will never see me back.

I feel the loss, I feel ashamed for all the things that could have been.

My love remains, pulse in my veins, but the fact remains that you lied to me.

Breathe, and feel the mourning and the sorrow don't you?

~~~

Taichi turned on his side and turned off the radio at the second initiation of that last line. He sighed quietly and got up, heading over to his bathroom with his clothes to get ready for the big day.

_This is the greatest day in my life, this is all I've looked forward to for so long. So why don't I feel as excited as I know I should be?_ Taichi sighed again as he washed himself then started on the arduous task of washing his thick mass of hair.

"Maybe it takes a while to kick in," he muttered, turning off the shower and stepping out. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed again. _I'm really good at lying to myself aren't I? At least others believe the façade. I just wish …_ Taichi sighed yet again. "I wish things were different."

***

Daisuke grinned as he caught sight of two familiar figures walking through the corridors of the stadium before him. He was on his way with Ken to the change rooms and their training when he saw Takeru and Hikari walking towards the media room.

"TK! Kari!" The two turned around and smiled. They stopped so the two players could catch up to them.

"Hey Davis, Ken." TK grinned at them while Hikari gave them both a quick hug. "Ready for the big game?"

"Totally!" Daisuke was practically jumping in excitement. "I mean, even if we don't win, I don't care. We made it to finals and we get to play! How cool is that!" Ken shook his head amusedly at his boyfriend while Takeru laughed at his friend's antics.

"I think you're team might mind if you guys won or not."

Daisuke shrugged. "I guess. But we'll try our best, that's the main thing." Daisuke suddenly grinned slyly and sidled up to Hikari. "So, Kari, are you going to be cheering for me out there?"

Hikari grinned at him. "I might be. And Ken too."

Daisuke winked at her. "I'm sure you'll be cheering hardest for me won't you?"

Hikari giggled at him and the other two boys looked on in amusement.

"I might, but I think there's someone else you're forgetting about. Sorry Davis, but I'll be rooting for Kyoto in this one." She laughed at his horrified expression.

"Traitor!" he gasped exaggeratedly. "I can't believe you would betray me like this. I feel so used." Daisuke sniffed and looked at her imploringly. "Don't you like me any more Kari?"

Kari smiled and patted him gently on the head. "Sorry Davis, I've got other men in my life too." She grinned as Takeru pulled her into a hug. "And I think you do too."

Daisuke grinned and turned around to his patiently waiting boyfriend. "You're right. But remember I'll be giving you hell if Tokyo win!" Daisuke poked his tongue out at her over his back then gave his slightly affronted boyfriend a hug. Ken's face softened and he smiled over at the other couple.

"We should get going to training." He looked sternly down at Daisuke, who looked away innocently. "I have to make sure that Dai doesn't get distracted again."

Takeru grinned wickedly at them. "I'm sure that you'll keep a very good eye on him." Ken blushed and poked his tongue out at his friend in a juvenile gesture, then he dragged Daisuke off down a hallway with him, waving goodbye too Hikari as he did so.

"We should get to the media room as well." Takeru gave Hikari a quick kiss on the lips then led the way down the hallway.

When they got there, they told their names to the man at the door and were allowed through. Some of the Kyoto team were there, but not all. Takeru frowned as he didn't see a large bush of dark chocolate hair sticking up anywhere.

"I don't see him here."

Hikari nodded. "Well, Kyoto have the media room until their training. Then it's Tokyo's turn. Tai's still got another two hours before he has to show up."

"He could also be standing right behind you." The two whirled around to see Taichi grinning at them in his usual carefree manner. "You two ready to start this interview?"

"Sure." Takeru gestured to a few seats nearby and they sat down. "This is the basic interview. You're not that well known. Well, you are apparently, but not in any intimate way by the public."

"Technically, you guys will have an exclusive, since you're the first magazine I've ever talked to." Taichi grinned. "Would that help your sales in anyway for the next issue?"

Takeru grinned. "That's even better than we'd hoped." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, there are some personal questions on here that we would like you to answer, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so if anything offends you, you don't have to answer."

Taichi nodded then looked at the piece of paper in Takeru's hand curiously. "What sort of questions?"

"Well get to that eventually." Takeru cleared his throat again and Hikari set up a small tape recorder. "Here we go. So, Taichi, we've been told that initially you started soccer at a very young age. Can you tell us a bit about that?"

Taichi grinned. "Jeez TK, you sound so formal." Seeing Takeru's glare Taichi held up his hands and answered the question. "I've been interested in playing soccer since I was very young. I think about three or four."

"Wow, that's young." Takeru looked a bit shocked. "I didn't know you started that young. Were there any teams you could join at that age?"

Taichi shook his head. "Junior league started at five, so I kept practicing until I was old enough to play. I didn't play proper competition in the junior leagues until I was eight. I've been in the first division teams ever since then."

"When did you start playing professionally?"

"Right after school. Scouts had been out to the area and through my club and school they found out about me. I was offered a few college scholarships all around Japan."

"So why did you choose Kyoto?" Hikari stared closely at Taichi as he thought carefully about this question. She was just as interested in his answer as Takeru was.

"I don't really know. I'd visited Kyoto once for a school soccer championship and I fell in love with the place. I'd heard stories from friends, but seeing it, it's so beautiful." Taichi snapped out of his dreamy state. "Not to mention it was away from home. After a while, you have to learn how to be independent."

Takeru nodded. "Very true. Okay, next question. What other interests do you have?"

Taichi laughed at this. "Oddly enough, I don't have many more interests. I've become a bit reclusive since leaving high school."

"Yeah, you were always one of the more popular and louder people at school." Takeru grinned at his jibe, but Taichi merely smiled.

"Watch it Takeru, you wouldn't want to insult me now would you?" Takeru shut up and Hikari laughed softly at the actions of her brother and beloved. "I do have some interests. I like music. I was briefly taught how to play the guitar a while ago, however, my skill hasn't much improved since then." Takeru laughed at this and Taichi grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I do have another interest. At college I took a literature class, which I didn't continue when I was offered the position on the team. However, since then, I've been collecting various older works for enjoyment."

Takeru and Hikari stared at him in shock. "Are you serious? You, Yagami Taichi, are into works like Shakespeare and Milton and things like that?"

Taichi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, unusual isn't it? People change after a time. None of my older friends would have suspected it. Actually, I don't think too many know about it."

"You're damn right they don't know about it!" Hikari said.

Taichi shrugged. "I guess I like to surprise people at times."

Takeru grinned. "You seems to be quite good at that." He looked down at the piece of paper and paled slightly at the next question. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Taichi and Hikari looked at him curiously. "The next question is somewhat personal and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Taichi nodded, feeling a fluttering in his stomach as he tried to figure out what sort of question it was. "Sure."

"Okay then. I'm sure that many people have been interested in you in more ways than one. Could you perhaps tell us, if you wish, about previous relationships, if any?"

Taichi stilled slightly. "Define relationships."

Takeru grinned, seeing a way out of possible tension the question was sure to cause. "Any sort of relationship with anyone."

Taichi grinned. "That's easier then. I haven't actually seen most people from my past for a while. I lived in Tokyo, as I may have mentioned, so I haven't seen my family in three years. In that time I discovered that there will soon be an addition to my family."

Takeru tugged at his collar nervously. "Uh, yes. Your sister is getting married."

"Yes, she is. It's a good thing I was friends with her fiancée before all of this happened or there might have been a big problem. It's a good thing that I think very highly of him too." Taichi smiled gently at the two of them. "I couldn't be happier for her, I know that she's with the perfect person for her and I'm truly glad and happy for them both."

"Thank you Taichi." Takeru smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law and Hikari sniffed and hugged her brother. Takeru continued with the interview. "What about friendships?"

Taichi grinned. "I was lucky enough, and still am lucky, to be part of a group of very close and trustworthy friends. It's amazing to see how much everyone has changed in three years though." Taichi sighed then, knowing what was coming next. He didn't wait for Takeru's nervous question. "As for romantic relationships, I've only ever been in one serious relationship and I'm not considering anything else."

Takeru nodded, glad that they were able to avoid any major embarrassment for both parties. He grinned and continued calmly with the interview now that the major question was over with.

***

Coach called Taichi over as they were leaving the field after their training. It was about three in the afternoon and they had about three and a half hours left to prepare for the game. This was when everyone double and triple checked that everything was fine before they went on and Taichi knew that their coach was very pedantic about many things.

"Yes coach?"

"Yagami, I was thinking that it might be best if you removed your jewelry for the game. I know it isn't necessary, but things might get rough and I know you'd hate it to get broken or anything."

Taichi didn't answer straight away. "I … I've never taken these off since I got them coach."

The older man nodded sympathetically. "I know, but just for this game you should."

Taichi hesitated then nodded, looking away. "Would it be all right though, if I gave them to someone to keep for me?" His coach nodded. "Then may I be excused for a bit so I can find him?"

Coach looked a bit unsure, but he saw the desperation in his star player's eyes. "Who is this man who you'd trust more than me?"

Taichi tried to explain. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, I'd only really want him to touch these. He gave me this five years ago," Taichi touched the pendant, "and he's the only other one with a replica of the ring. It's very special to me and I don't really want anyone else to have them for any period of time."

It was a garbled and confusing explanation. The coach knew there was more to his story, but Taichi spoke so strongly that he simply couldn't refuse the request. "Make sure you're back in half-an-hour. We need you to be in top form."

Taichi grinned. "Thank you, I really do appreciate this." He quickly ran off the field and into the stadium. He ran around to the media room to see if Takeru was still there. He wasn't.

"Damn!" Taichi frowned, trying to think if he'd gotten Takeru's mobile number. He didn't recall it. "Ken or Davis might have it," he muttered and went off in search of the Tokyo change rooms.

As luck would have it, he spotted the two of them walking towards the change rooms as he ran towards them. "Davis," he called out and the two younger boys turned around.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Daisuke looked at the panting man curiously.

"Do you have TK's mobile number?"

Daisuke nodded. "Sure, but why do you need it?"

"I need to find out what Yama's number is so I can ask him a favour."

"I have Yamato's number," Ken told them.

"You do?" Taichi grinned. "Great. Do you mind if I have it?"

"You can borrow my phone." Ken pulled it out from his training bag and handed it to Taichi.

"Thanks." Taking a deep breath, Taichi quickly called the number that Ken had put up on the screen.

***

Yamato was sitting silently in the large and luxurious meeting room allocated to them by the stadium officials. He was so bored. Because of a mix up, they'd gotten here a few hours earlier than they'd needed to and they couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't even find Daisuke or Ken to talk to. He hadn't even been allowed to go to the media room to see Takeru, despite how he'd already been allowed an interview with his brother.

_I have to face it, the main reason I'm feeling so frustrated is because I know Taichi's here somewhere and he doesn't want to see me._

Yamato sighed, drawing the attention of his band members.

"Mato, you okay?" Ji asked curiously.

"I'm fine, just bored." They were still on edge with him since his painful retelling of his story with Taichi. Urinto could barely look at him without flinching. Seiyo was almost the same. Kiromi was the only one who would meet his eye and talk to him directly, though Yamato could still see a slight hesitation as he did so.

Before Yamato could get completely fed up with their actions, his phone rang, saving his unsuspecting band members from a tongue-lashing. "Yamato here," he answered brusquely.

"Yama?" The unmistakable voice on the other end asked.

"T-Tai?" Yamato could feel the four curious stares fixed on him as he stuttered this.

"Yeah. Look, I really need a huge favour of you. Are you at the stadium yet?"

"Yeah, we're in one of the meeting rooms near the north side of the stadium."

"Great, look could I meet you up there and ask you something?"

"Sure. Uh I think we're on the fourth floor in meeting room two."

"Great. I'll be there in a little bit. Thanks Yama."

"Any time. I'll see you in a few."

"Right." Taichi hung up and Yamato stared at his phone for a few stunned moments before hanging up himself and putting it away. He looked up to see his band staring curiously at him. "That was Taichi," he informed them unnecessarily.

"We heard. What's up?" Seiyo finally spoke to him.

"He needed a favour. He'll be here in a few minutes." Yamato sat down in one of the large chairs and leaned back, waiting for Taichi. The four other band members exchanged glances and shrugs before returning to whatever had previously occupied their attention.

There was a knock at the door after only a few minutes and Yamato quickly got up to answer the door. Before he knew what was happening, Taichi ran in and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for this Yama. I just really needed someone I could trust to look after them and you're the only one I know who I trust with this." Yamato stared at him as he quickly said all of this. Taichi pulled back with an embarrassed flush and grinned at Yamato.

"Uh, Taichi, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I spent so much time looking around for Takeru then for Davis and Ken then for you that I've almost run out of time before I have to get back to my team."

"Uh, right." Yamato shook his head at his friend's antics. "So what was this favour?"

Here Taichi hesitated. "I need you to take care of my pendant and ring."

Yamato's eyes widened. "You … what?"

"I can't play with them on. There's a risk that something might happen to them, they'd break or get lost or something." Taichi looked at Yamato pleadingly. "Please Yama, I only trust you with this because you know how much they mean to me."

Yamato nodded. "I know how much they meant to you."

"Still do mean to me," Taichi corrected sternly.

Yamato inhaled sharply as he heard this. He smiled at Taichi and nodded. "Sure, I'll look after them." Taichi grinned and quickly removed the necklace and handed it gently to Yamato, who put it around his own neck so that he wouldn't lose it. Then Taichi removed his ring and Yamato slid it on beside his own.

"Thank you Yama." Taichi didn't hesitate before giving Yamato a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you after the game to get them back okay?"

"Sure." Yamato grinned and Taichi waved to all the band members before dashing off down the hallway again. Yamato grinned at the sight and closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Ji asked.

"Nothing much," Yamato shrugged. "Just something between me and him." He smiled gently as he looked down at the rings on his hand. "Something more than I thought we had and something I don't want to give up again."

__

AN: Yay! Moving forward again. The next chapter's my fave (even though I haven't finished it yet). I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward expectantly for the next. Oh, and I'm sure you're wondering about Taichi's sudden interest in older literary works, well, I wanted to show a bit of change and character depth. Not to mention it doesn't really have a major impact on him. I personally think it would be adorable to see Taichi sitting in a big comfy armchair with a thick leather-bound volume of Milton's poems. But that's just me.

I'm not quite sure what I was on when I wrote about that. ^_^;;


	10. PreMatch Contemplations

__

He, he, glad you all liked the ending to the last chappie. Enjoy this one.

****

Pre-Match Contemplations

__

What the hell did I do? I can't believe I kissed him! Taichi ran back through the wide halls of the stadium to his team's change rooms in a state of emotion akin to panic. _What if he thinks I still love him? … well, he wouldn't be wrong exactly, but I'm still pissed off at him … aren't I?_

Taichi looked up as he neared the change room.

"I see you managed to make it back in time," Taichi's coach grinned at his star player. "But then you've never let me down before Yagami, why should now be different?"

Taichi returned the grin, his inner confusion not showing at all. "You know me coach, I'm good at prioritising. At least that's what my old gym teacher used to tell me." Taichi walked in to see his teammates preparing for the game in various ways. Some were taking showers or sitting in the steam rooms, or even just getting a massage or consulting with physiotherapists and medical personnel.

"Ryotu's in the second steam room if you're looking for him." Taichi grinned in thanks and made his way to the steam room, shoving his clothes in his locker after he'd gotten a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"Glad you could make it," Taichi poked his tongue out at his friend's sarcastic tone of voice. He made his way over the room and sat beside him. They were the only ones in the room.

"So what's the plan?"

Ryotu shrugged, his eyes closed. He was leaning relaxed against the wall. "Coach just wants us to loosen up and make sure we're completely ready for the game. I was thinking of taking a steam then getting a massage."

Taichi nodded. "I think I'll go head out and take a quick shower first, then I'll join you again."

"I'll be here for a while," Ryotu lazily waved him away and Taichi shook his head, grinning at his friend. 

He exited the steam room and walked the short distance to the showers. He greeted his other teammates there before grabbing another towel and heading into one of the cubicles. He quickly turned on the water and got under it, letting the pounding sensation on his neck calm him and let him think a bit more clearly than he could before. Taking a shower always helped calm him down when something was bothering him.

_Okay, so I admit, I'm still in love with him, I never said to anyone that I wasn't. I was just so hurt when he left like that. And he never said that he didn't love me … at least not to me. He didn't seem that disturbed or against my actions. Sure, it was more like a slip of habit than anything else, but he didn't pull away in disgust or anything, so that's good. But why is it good?_

Do I want him back?

Taichi shook his head at the question to clear his head and turned off the shower, realising he'd been in the stall for a while. He quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist again before exiting the stall to an almost empty shower room. He made his way back to the steam room where Ryotu was lazing about, but stopped when he heard voices. It seems that more people wished to relax in there with him as well. But when Taichi heard his name, he froze and listened in from by the door.

"Look, all I'm saying is he does seem to get privileges that we don't." Taichi frowned hearing this from one of their mid-fielders.

"You know that's not true." Taichi smiled at Ryotu's voice. He was a friend indeed if he would stick up for him against everyone else on the team. "Taichi works his butt off for this team and if the coach thinks highly of him for it, I say he should. Look, when anyone puts effort in and plays excellent we get praised. Hell, most of us should have learned that in high school teams, if not earlier. I don't see you complaining if Shurizu gets special treatment for something done."

"Well, Shurizu's captain."

"Yes," Taichi's eyes widened as he heard the deep voice of their captain, "and Taichi is vice-captain and one of the best player's I've ever seen. You don't get like that without some form of natural talent and a hell of a lot of practice. He's earned everything he gets."

Taichi smiled. It was rare that Jurino Shurizu would enter into any of these sort of discussions. He felt it was bad moral for everyone to partake in gossip sessions. But Taichi felt rather warm inside as he realised that his captain was sticking up for him against the others.

"I'm going to get us all some water. I'd advise that the rest of you keep your mind focused on what's important." Taichi moved away slightly to make it appear that he wasn't eavesdropping, but when Shurizu came out and flashed him a grin, he'd known he was caught.

"Would you like to help me get the drinks?" he asked quietly as he passed and Taichi blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded. They walked back to the main room.

"I guess you caught me."

"You had every right to hear what was said." Shurizu sighed. "I wish they would get over this fixation with you."

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"It is. Jealousy and resentment is something we should avoid in the team. I've seen what happens when members of a team fight, it affects everything and their game goes completely downhill." Shurizu pulled out a large icebox and opened it. He threw Taichi a few bottles of water.

"I don't think its envy," Taichi disagreed.

"Then what is it?"

"Curiosity." Taichi laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not as outgoing as they are. Not any more anyway. They don't know much about me."

"I guess. I wish you would be though. It dampens the spirit a bit when we want to have a team celebration and a vital part of the team isn't there." Taichi looked up, surprised at the disappointed tone in his captain's voice.

"Shu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" Taichi trailed off as Shurizu started laughing. "What?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I guess I'm just a bit curious too as to why you don't socialise with us." Shurizu finished grabbing enough water for everyone and pushed the icebox back under the table where he found it.

Taichi shrugged. "No real reason I guess. I just never really felt like going out that much."

"I wish you would though, it'd make me feel a bit better and I'm sure I'd have more fun." Taichi stopped as he heard these words, a sudden strange feeling surging through him. He turned around, his eyes slightly wide, and noticed that his captain was standing rather close, a little closer than he need be. "I know slightly more about you than you think Taichi. I have to, I'm your captain." Taichi edged away slightly as Shurizu took a small step closer.

"Shu, I don't really know what …"

Shurizu shook his head. "Look, Tai, I'm not asking you to tell me anything, or let me in too close, but, if you'd like to, just give me a chance. I'd like to at least get to know who you are. Can I ask you that as your captain and, hopefully, as a future friend at least?"

Taichi hesitated slightly. "I can't promise you anything Shu. I'd like to be friends, but … I just don't know about anything else."

Shurizu nodded. "Sure." He grinned. "But, this is just something for you to ponder over." Taichi didn't think he could be more shocked as Shurizu leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Taichi's for a mere second. "We should get these drinks in now."

Taichi stared after his captain's retreating figure and let out a huge breath. He followed him, taking the time as he walked to regain his composure and get his thoughts in order.

"We're back." The conversations stopped as everyone turned to the door as both Shurizu and Taichi walked through, the later with a grin that managed to hide all his feelings.

"Glad you could join me again Taichi." Ryotu was still leaning against the wall he was before. The only thing he seemed to have moved was his eyelids, because now he was looking over at Taichi with his eyes open. Taichi poked his tongue out again as he passed around the bottles so that the team didn't dehydrate in the room.

"You know you're going to actually have to move your arm to get the bottle." Taichi held it teasingly above Ryotu's head, delighting in torturing his friend. Ryotu just glared at him and reached up to grab the bottle, much to Taichi's sadistic enjoyment.

"I hate you, you know that, don't you." Taichi grinned as he sat down beside his glaring friend.

"Everyone who loves me says that." Taichi took a drink of water and looked around at everyone else in the room who had returned to their previous conversations. Taichi allowed Ryotu to get back to relaxing as he was silent, considering things with a glance every so often over to Shurizu.

_Great, now I'm even more confused than ever. What the hell did Shu think he was doing? He knows we all need to concentrate on our game and given a little time I would have been able to figure out my problems with Yama, but then this ..._ Taichi sighed softly. Ryotu glanced at him curiously, but it seems that no one else had noticed a thing.

"Thinking about Ishida?" he asked in a whisper.

Taichi nodded. "I'm confused about everything. I thought he didn't love me, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know. I love him, but I'm not sure I can totally forgive and forget. And then of course, there's the possibility I could always move on and find someone new."

"Do you really want to do that?"

Taichi stared at Shurizu as he answered. "I'm not sure." Taichi turned to his friend, but paused as something else caught his attention. He turned back around to stare at a small group nearby. "What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone was either talking with or looking over at them now.

Ayoru, one of the mid fielders, and one of the ones on the team that was slightly resentful of Taichi's position, answered him. "We were talking about those two rookies on the Tokyo side."

"What about them?"

"I saw them kissing in one of the hallways on my way back from training." Everyone stared at him in shock as he related this.

Taichi shrugged. "So?" Everyone looked over at him.

"You don't find that weird?"

"No."

"But aren't they your old friends or something?"

"Yeah. They've been dating for five years." Eyes widened at this statement. "Do you all seriously have a problem with that?"

Some of the team members looked a bit uncomfortable, but some shrugged and looked unconcerned. Ayoru was one of the uncomfortable ones. "I dunno. It's just a bit of a surprise."

Taichi stared at him. "Does the very concept offend you?"

Ayoru picked up on the chilly tone to Taichi's voice. "Don't get defensive Yagami, I was just telling them what I saw."

Taichi nodded. "Sorry, force of habit." Ayoru nodded, though there was a suspicious look in his eyes that Taichi ignored for now.

Ryotu decided to distract Taichi and lower the degree of tension in the steam room. "So, who was that reporter earlier today you were talking to? You seemed pretty friendly with him and the photographer."

Taichi turned to him and smiled. "That was Takashi Takeru, my future brother in law. And the girl was my sister, Hikari."

"You never told me your sister was engaged." Ryotu glared slightly.

"Hey, I didn't find out until yesterday. I was about ready to kill TK, but Kars and Yama managed to calm me down a bit saying I'd regret it if I killed him." Taichi thought for a second. "I probably would have. TK 's a nice kid, I know he'll treat Kari right. But, if she comes to me saying she's pregnant, nothing will prevent me from ripping his throat out."

Ryotu moved away slightly. "It would seem that you're rather protective of your younger sister."

"I am. But she's my angel, she always has been. She's just as protective as I am. Trust me, if there was someone I dated that she didn't like or trust, she'd drive them away." Taichi concentrated, thinking about something. "That would actually be all of my relationships except for one that she opposed."

"Really?" Taichi nodded. "So who was the lucky ... oh." Ryotu trailed off as Taichi looked away. Ryotu frowned suddenly as he noticed something odd. "Hey, where's your necklace and ring?"

Taichi looked down at his ring-less hand so that he could avoid not only Ryotu's stare, but some of his other curious teammates' as well. Shurizu was among those glancing at him curiously. "I gave them to Yama to take care of while I played this game. I didn't want something serious to happen to them."

"Right. Is he here already?" Taichi nodded and he noticed the change in Ryotu's tone of voice. He looked up curiously and groaned as he saw the hopeful expression on his friend's face.

"Please don't ask me to get you an autograph."

Ryotu's face fell. "But ... Ishida Yamato! Tai, come on, just this one teensy favour?"

"Can't you like some drinking with us or something? Yama gets seriously creeped out when friends ask him for autographs, but then, I guess that's my fault. One time, I acted like one of his fan girls for a week as revenge for something he did to me. By the end of it, he was ready to kill me. Since then he's refused autographs for us and almost refused his fans, but he was homicidal, not crazy. Had he done that he would have lost so many fans."

"So no autograph?'

"Not unless you get it yourself. If I suggest it, I think he might react rather violently and unpredictably."

Ryotu sighed then narrowed his eyes. "You acted like one of his fan girls? When was this?"

"In our last year at school. There's photos and everything of it. Some are even framed and situated in the school awards room."

"How far did you go?"

"The whole way. Short skirt, makeup, portable shrine for him, everything." Taichi grinned. "He's never lived it down. For the rest of the year, everyone reminded him of it constantly. I, on the other hand, was a living legend. No one has ever managed to fluster Yama that much and no boy I knew at our school had enough courage to dress as a girl for an entire week. My teachers didn't know what to think of it. But my social studies teacher got everything mixed up and managed to convince the other teachers that I was protesting against the treatment of women in history or something. She was so cool. I was looking at a suspension before she came along."

Ryotu laughed at this and Taichi grinned, seeing the rest of the team snickering and grinning along with him. "So what else did you get away with in high school?"

"Quite a bit. Most of this is due to our social studies teacher. Um, I kidnapped the team mascot for one of our major opponents. That was in my senior year again. Protesting against animal rights got me off that one. Almost blowing up the school lab in my second last year, that one was an environmental protest against the burning of fossil fuels. For that I was actually not allowed to go into the science storage room for a while."

Ryotu grinned. "So, how did you manage to get away with everything?"

"Well, I suppose that it was because of my supposed actions for standing up for homosexuality with Yama in my second last year. Since then, everyone's been convinced that Yama and I are various rights activists. Human, animal, environmental. You've got something oppressed we were fighting for it." Taichi grinned and sighed in remembrance. "Those were good times. Those poor deceived people. I almost feel sorry for them."

"Almost." Ryotu grinned with Taichi. "That would have been great to see all of that."

"It was fun to do it. Yama was my sidekick in all of my ventures. I suppose he was there to be my conscience, but he didn't do a very good job. Half of the ideas were his anyway. There was this one time ..." Taichi trailed off with a blush. "On second thought, I won't tell you that story." He ignored Ryotu's look and got up. "Time to work out these kinks in my muscles. You coming Ryo?"

Ryotu nodded. "Yeah, I think I've sat here a bit too long." He got up too and stretched then followed Taichi out of the steam room.

"You all right?" There was only one reason Taichi would want to get out of there so quickly.

"Not really. I'm just ..." Taichi sighed. "This is so pathetic. You must hate me talking about all of this with you."

"Not really. I know you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks. Things are still a bit confusing for me. I just need a bit of space and time."

"You want me to leave?"

Taichi shook his head. "No, you can stay if you want. I'm just warning you in advance if I don't talk much."

Ryotu laughed. "Thanks for the warning, I'll try not to feel insulted." They entered the room where a few of their team members were consulting some physiotherapists. They quickly talked with one and were soon having any sore muscles rubbed hard. Taichi sighed contentedly and let his mind drift.

_I almost let slip about Yama and me. Yama. Why do I still call him that? I really do still love him, but I don't know if I can go back to him unless I know for sure he won't run from me again. I couldn't stand it if he hurt me again. But do I really want to forget about him and move on? Am I willing to risk him hurting me again in forgiving him and getting him back?_

Taichi pondered all of his options and finally decided, smiling, his mind finally clear after three years. 

__

I would do anything for him, or to get him back.

AN: Yay! Tai-chan's all figured out now! Next chappie is the big game and some Yama too! :D


	11. Show of the Century

__

And here it is, the big game. Enjoy.

****

Show of the Century

As soon as his booted feet touched the soft green field, Taichi felt a grin cross his face. He probably looked rather silly, grinning like that, but this was one of the biggest moments of his life, standing here, about to go on the field to play one of the most important games of his career.

Glancing around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one feeling the excitement in the atmosphere. Ryotu, standing near him, was looking around the stadium in awe. None of them could believe they made it this far and were now at the National Finals, the culmination of many hopes and dreams. All they could do was stare and troop over to the middle of the field to wait for the other team and the national anthem.

The roar of the crowd was enormous, it was amazing how many people the sport drew in. The stadium was completely filled and Taichi had heard that it could seat close to a hundred thousand people, if not possibly more.

"Oh shit," Taichi whispered, the anxiousness hitting him suddenly.

"My sentiments exactly," Ryotu muttered back, just as fearful.

Shurizu glanced over at the two of them and grinned, sensing their nervousness. "It's not that bad," he soothed them.

"How would you know? Kyoto hasn't been in a grand final for almost ten years. You haven't been here that long have you?" Ryotu was looking at the captain curiously and Taichi looked at him also.

"Not quite, but I guess the novelty wore off slightly. But I suppose it hasn't yet for you young ones."

"We're not that much younger than you," Ryotu protested. "I'm only twenty four."

"And I'm twenty eight, I've been playing professionally for seven years, that's a long time for an athlete, so yes, you are both young by my standards." Shurizu grinned. "And Taichi here's just a babe."

Taichi glared at the two of them as they laughed. "Well, who's a vice captain of a grand final team at twenty one?" They both shut up and he grinned. "I'd say that age doesn't always indicate experience and skill."

"Unfortunately blind luck is an important factor too."

"Hey!" Taichi glared at the grinning captain, masking the slight sinking feeling in his stomach with a playful huff of irritation. They all turned away as the other team walked onto the field and Taichi let out a silent sight of relief as Shurizu's attention was taken away from him.

The two teams faced each other and greeted each other before turning to the stage set up just below the commentator's box and the emerging band.

If the roar of the crowd was loud before, now it was deafening as that gorgeous blonde head popped out and Yamato smiled dazzlingly at the crowd. Hundreds of light flashes went off from various cameras around the stadium. It was a complete shock to many people to see the Wolves there, the band for the night hadn't been mentioned at all during press releases about the Finals.

Taichi grinned, knowing that Yamato was soaking this up in his usual unruffled manner. He could almost see the cool blue gaze from his spot on the field. The grin faded to a soft smile as he gazed up at the stage.

Ryotu glanced over at his friend and smirked as he saw the look on Taichi's face. _Looks like he's not as over Ishida as he thought._ Ryotu didn't notice the strange look Shurizu was sending Taichi's way and Taichi didn't notice either, caught up in admiring Yamato.

The band set up and strummed a few notes, instantly silencing the crowd. Yamato stepped up and his golden voice washed over the crowd, making their hearts soar with pride as he sung their national anthem with pride and enthusiasm himself.

Taichi stood on the field, his eyes never leaving Yamato's face as he sang too, a slight smile still touching his face. His eyes never left that soft pale face, not until the anthem was over and everyone clapped and cheered the band that had brought them such pride.

Blue eyes met brown for a split second and small smiles were exchanged before the two teams were sent to opposite ends of the field to begin the game on the umpire's whistle.

***

Yamato had a perfect view of the field from his seat in the box allocated for the band near the stage. He watched the fierce game in earnest, wincing every time that Taichi was knocked down and around.

The first goal wasn't scored for a while. By that time two people on the Tokyo team as well as one on the Kyoto side had to be taken off for injuries. It was nearing half time when the forward from Kyoto, Ryotu, had been passed the ball close to the Tokyo goal. He looked around for someone and seeing Taichi nearby was about to pass, but a Tokyo back fielder blocked the path.

Ryotu hesitated slightly, which would have been his undoing but he heard someone call to him. He passed the ball with barely a thought to his right and an open space where Shurizu's voice had originated.

Realising their mistake, the Tokyo defenders rushed to fix it, but the damage was already done. Shurizu caught the ball on the run and swiftly dodged one defender and had a shot at goal. The keeper looked about to catch it but it just slipped out of his fingertips and slammed into the net at the back.

A huge cheer went up and Yamato grinned as Taichi and the others ran over to their captain and grabbed him in a huge group embrace. They broke up and moved back to formation but Yamato watched curiously as he noticed Taichi was the last to leave the captain. He couldn't see from here but it seemed like Taichi was smiling brightly about something. Yamato felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't look away from the figure of Taichi for the rest of the half.

Right before half time something happened.

Shurizu was running down the field weaving through the defenders. Taichi and Ryotu were running on either side and slightly behind. Taichi ran forward with a burst of speed as Shurizu changed directions and called for the ball.

Shurizu looked over to him, not looking where he was running, so he didn't see the defender as he was running. The defender was expecting him to dodge slightly to one side and was ready to intercept him slightly, only Shurizu only turned slightly and ran straight into him as he was trying to kick the ball away. They both fell down just as the half time whistle blew and there was a gasp from the crowd as both struggled to get up. It was a very rough collision.

Taichi let the ball roll away and ran over to his captain with the others close behind, from both teams.

"Shu, you okay?" Taichi got there first and knelt down.

Shurizu winced and gasped slightly as Taichi moved him slightly. "Went over on my ankle." He laughed. "I don't think I've made a mistake like that in a while."

Taichi grinned. "Guess not." He looked over and saw that the Tokyo guy was already on his feet and walking away with his teammates. "Do you want me to help you stand?"

Shurizu nodded and Taichi motioned for Ryotu to come over and help him. They got Shurizu to his feet and waved to the crowd, as if saying everything was fine. Everyone walked off the field then, to the cheering of the ecstatic crowd.

"Hear that Shu, they love you, so don't do that again."

Shurizu laughed at Taichi and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." The three of them stopped as a stretcher team approached. Taichi and Ryotu helped him onto the stretcher and walked close by the stretcher as they made their way back to the change rooms for the fifteen-minute break.

Taichi turned around just before they entered the stadium, seeing the band setting up again and Yamato standing with an acoustic guitar plugged into the amps. His heart fluttered slightly with anticipation.

Yamato greeted the crowd again and stuck right into the first song.

Taichi smiled softly as he heard the acoustic chords and that first sweet sounding word. He wiped at his eyes feeling a slight stinging as he listened to the song that Yamato had written originally for him.

Ryotu looked at him curiously as he caught up to them.

"Sorry, I wanted to see what song they played first."

Ryotu nodded, smiling at Taichi and the sad expression on his face. "Who wouldn't?"

Taichi grinned at him. They entered the change room after Shurizu was taken down the hall a way to have his ankle inspected. Their coach greeted them with smiles as they entered the room and began his long and enthusiastic talk as they drank water.

Taichi didn't care what anyone was talking about, he was feeling so elated. Everything was hitting him all at once, the excitement of the Finals, his elation with simply playing soccer as he loved and last, but not least his renewed feelings for Yamato. No matter what the outcome for today, he knew that this was going to be one of the most important and earth-shattering days of his life and he was looking forward to every minute of it.

***

Yamato rushed to the box so he wouldn't miss anything as the teams trooped out of the change rooms.

The line up for both teams had changed for the half.

With Shurizu out, Taichi was now acting captain and some people had been swapped and subbed. On the Tokyo team there were just as many changes. One major one that interested both Taichi and Yamato were two of the subs brought out to play.

The terror twins, as they'd been dubbed by Yamato's band. Ken and Daisuke. They'd been dubbed that with good reason. Even without planning, they'd gotten into more trouble together than Yamato and Taichi, or so it had been said. Considering some of the things that Taichi and Yamato had done that seemed unlikely, but then they'd gotten away with most of those so it was possible for them to get into more trouble.

Yamato knew that Taichi was grinning as he saw them and Yamato couldn't help but grin himself. This game was going to get even more interesting with the three of them there.

The whistle blew and everyone was off.

Tokyo was in possession of the ball. The forward passed to Daisuke, who'd run out quickly, dodging his opponent. He raced around the field and Yamato whistled in appreciation. He certainly had improved since he'd last seen the boy. Daisuke quickly passed over the field to Ken who'd just gotten free and was moving to the middle.

However the ball was intercepted by Taichi, who passed to Ryotu who was off like a bullet with the two younger boys after him along with Taichi, who was yelling out suggestions to his teammates.

Ryotu was tackled and the ball was taken away by the Tokyo mid fielder, who passed to Ken, who passed back over to their forward and ran around his player. Daisuke came back into the middle slightly, giving himself enough room to move around in the wings if need be. The forwards passed him the ball and he ran with it and attempted a goal, but it was deflected by one of the backs, to the dismay of the home crowd.

But Ken was there to catch the rebound and quickly he kicked again and the keeper jumped up and to the right, but it was no use, the ball hit the corner of the net and the crowd went wild.

The three teammates up that end ran to Ken and grabbed him, cheering him on. It was a fantastic goal and a very uplifting one for the Tokyo team. It was only five minutes into the quarter.

Daisuke gave Ken a quick squeeze before the two of them ran back to their original positions.

Taichi called out a few things to his teammates before they were back at the middle of the field for the next ball, but Taichi saw the slight widening of eyes and the barely discernable dejected slump to the shoulders.

_Damn, they can't start loosing it now. Sure Ken and Davis are good, but so are we, and we'll have to prove it._ Taichi looked around and saw Ryotu nodding in Ken's direction in appreciation, but he didn't look like he'd given up. Taichi grinned, knowing he could always count on Ryotu if things got tough.

The whistle was blown and Ryotu passed out to Ayoru, who'd come up. Taichi ran ahead and he was passed the ball. He dodged his opponent and made a dash through the middle of the field only to have the ball taken from him in a tackle by Daisuke.

He passed out to the Tokyo forward again who ran with it even as Ryotu tried to catch him. Taichi and Ayoru were running after then, trying to head off Ken and Daisuke, who had been singled out as impressive and very talented players. Ken was passed the ball and he was almost intercepted, but he passed of to Daisuke who had arrived. Daisuke made a go at the goal but their keeper caught the ball. Taichi ran back in the opposite direction as he booted it down the field.

They'd gotten lucky, but fifteen minutes later another attempt at goal was made and this time they weren't so lucky. Daisuke grinned as he ran back up he field feeling elated, his team and the crowd cheering him. Tokyo were now in the lead.

Taichi ran back still calling out encouragingly to his team. After the next whistle he redoubled his efforts to get the ball to the other end. He tackled and passed and intercepted until he managed to get his team's morale back up. Ryotu was there beside him, all the way.

Finally with about ten minutes to go, Taichi got an intercept from one of the Tokyo backs and quickly passed off to Ryotu off to the side before he could get intercepted. Ryotu didn't hesitate, he booted it to the goal and the ball slammed against the net, causing a huge cheer from the team and crowd. Kyoto were back in the game.

They played now with renewed vigour. The last ten minutes of this grand final game were the most intense anyone on the teams had ever played. Everyone played their heart out, but as always, there can be only one champion team.

Taichi was sprinting down the field towards the goal, knowing there was probably not even a minute left on the clock. He quickly tackled a Tokyo player and got the ball, passing over to Ayoru, who passed it back when he was steady and free again. Daisuke motioned for Ken and the forward to pick up Ryotu, they knew the play very well, but Taichi surprised them by running forward with the ball. Daisuke, who was ready for an intercept, tried to catch up, but there weren't enough defenders in proper position to stop this.

"Sorry Davis," Tai said just as he kicked the ball hard at the goal. Daisuke tackled him a moment too late. They two of them stared as they fell at the ball that slipped right through the keeper's fingers to score a goal.

The whistle blew then and everyone went crazy.

The crowd was roaring so loud that Taichi could barely form a coherent thought. He stared at the goal net in amazement before he was picked up by his teammates and carried across the field. Taichi still couldn't quite comprehend that with that last goal they'd won the championships that is until he was let down to stand on his own feet and hugged by his teammates while they yelled, "We won, we won!"

The National Soccer Championships were theirs.

__

AN: Next Chapter: the aftermath. Until then.


	12. Aftermath

__

I'm so sorry for the delay and for the shortness of the chapter, but as they say, quality over quantity … I think. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

****

Aftermath

"And congratulations are certainly in order for you Taichi," the news reporter said with a smile.

Taichi grinned. "Thanks, but it's a team effort, not just my win."

"But Player of the Match, certainly an accomplishment for one so young." At this Taichi blushed slightly. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you in the near future."

"You can count on it," Taichi grinned again at the camera focused on him.

"Is there anyone you'd like to thank?"

"Well first is my team. They are the most fantastic bunch of guys I've met. My money's going straight to a party for them and my friends. Jeez, who else? How about everyone? My friends, my family, everyone who believed in me."

The news reporter smiled. "Well, we'll have to wrap it up now. This is Yagami Taichi, Kyoto centre-mid and vice-captain and Player of the Match for the National Finals. I'm B. Brief reporting, back to the studio." The cameraman signaled the end of the interview and the reporter shook Taichi's hand and thanked him for the interview before heading over to the media group.

Taichi sighed. Finally the press was done with him. That was the last reporter he'd have to deal with ... at least for twenty-four hours. He wearily trudged back to the change room and his team.

"Yo Taichi!" He was greeted upon arrival by Ryotu jumping on him excitedly. "We've been waiting for you! Now you're here I'll go get the drinks." Ryotu slapped him on the back one last time before he was gone and the rest of the team came up to him.

Taichi grinned weakly around at them. "Sorry for the lateness," he apologised, "the press wouldn't let up."

Ayoru grinned as he slapped him on the back. "You're really in the big leagues now kid."

Taichi glared slightly at the name but grinned at the affection he was receiving from everyone. "Party on me tonight," he announced to many loud cheers. "Now, I have to go have a shower." Taichi managed to finally escape his excited teammates and get past them to the showers.

He sighed as he reached them and grabbed a towel and stripped off his dirty sweaty outfit. He jumped in surprise as he finally noticed someone already present in the room.

"Sorry," Shurizu muttered with a small smile. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Taichi smiled back and shook his head. "It's all right." He continued stripping off. "How's your ankle?" he asked, turning away to remove his underwear and turn to the shower.

Shurizu moved over to one of the benches and sat down with a smile. "Better." He pulled on his shirt, the only item of clothing he had yet to put on. "Tai, you were fantastic today."

Taichi blushed hearing this praise from his captain and turned so that Shurizu couldn't see the blush. "Thanks," he mumbled. "But like I told the reporters, it was a team effort that won us the game."

"You're wrong." Taichi looked around in surprise. Shurizu was frowning slightly at him. "You were the only one who didn't get disheartened when those two kids came on."

"I'm sure the others wouldn't have given up."

"They looked like they were about to until you showed them it wasn't over. Tai, you're a natural born leader, a perfect inspiration for so many. But you're too modest sometimes. You deserve to be recognised for your efforts."

Taichi thought this over as he continued to shower. Shurizu didn't say any more until Taichi finished his shower.

"You're right," Taichi whispered quietly as he dried himself off. "I am a leader and I do bring out the best in people around me, I've just spent so long following that I thought I'd forgotten how to lead."

"It's not something your just forget." Shurizu stood up as Taichi wrapped his towel around his waist. "Unlike me, you have it in you to be fantastic. I'm just someone who stuck around long enough and knew enough about the game and how to win to get a good position."

"Shu," Taichi protested his captain's comments.

"No Tai, don't say anything more. It's time to celebrate. We did just win the Nationals after all." Shurizu offered him a small smile and Taichi grinned back.

"Yeah, we did."

***

__

Damn, which way is it? Yamato growled in frustration as he realised he was completely lost. He was stuck in an almost deserted corridor on the lower floors of the stadium, looking for a locker room he couldn't seem to find.

"Damn it!" he muttered, looking around for anything that could help him. Yamato sighed and decided to just keep going in the direction he was going. However in doing so, he ran into someone coming out of a side corridor.

Yamato gasped. "I'm so sorry," he quickly apologised, trying to help the man up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all right," the man shrugged him off and turned to face him with a grin as he dusted himself off. "I guess I'm kind of …" Ryotu trailed off as he realised who had bumped into him.

Yamato looked at him in shock for a second before smiling. "Hey, Utira Ryotu. What a major coincidence, I was on my way to look for your team."

"My team or a specific player on the team." Ryotu grinned as Yamato blushed slightly. "Come on, I'll take you to Taichi."

Yamato smiled. "Thanks. Let me help you with those." He gestured to the boxes Ryotu was carrying.

Ryotu shrugged. "If you want, but they're kind of heavy."

"I noticed," Yamato commented dryly as he picked one up. He and Ryotu shared a smile and headed off to the Kyoto locker rooms.

***

It was quite a shock for the team to find Ryotu walking into the locker rooms with Ishida Yamato. The blonde grinned and congratulated the team on their win, sharing a few laughs before looking around curiously.

"Where's Taichi?" He asked Ryotu curiously.

"Hang on." Ryotu pulled Ayoru aside and he pointed in another direction. "He's in the shower room with Shurizu talking," Ryotu told him. "If you head down that hallway it's to the right, a huge opening, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Yamato smiled gratefully at him and walked off in search of Taichi.

He heard the voices before he came to the door. Taichi was laughing about something with someone who was most likely the Kyoto captain Shurizu. Yamato frowned slightly.

"Okay, Shu, no more time for a subject change. I think I've embarrassed myself enough." Yamato heard Taichi's voice echo up through the corridor and he slowed down slightly. He didn't want to interrupt anything serious.

"How about an answer to my question from earlier?" Yamato stopped completely hearing this and the silence that followed.

"Shu," Taichi whispered. "Look, I know you —" Taichi was cut off suddenly and Yamato heard something he wished he never had. Taichi being kissed by someone else. Yamato leaned back against the wall and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked away and wiped the few tears leaking from his eyes away.

_I should have known he wouldn't forgive me that easily._

The kiss broke off and Yamato shook himself from his distraught daze. He got ready to leave when Taichi spoke again.

"No Shu." Yamato froze again, his eyes widening. Taichi continued on in a firm voice. "I'm sorry Shu, maybe under different circumstances, but there's someone else."

There was a pained and hesitant silence before Shurizu spoke again, only a slight waver in his voice showing his sadness. "The ring and pendant."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Five years."

Yamato heard a sigh from inside. "He's lucky to have you Taichi. I hope we can still remain friends."

Yamato could almost feel Taichi's reassuring smile as he said, "Of course Shu, I'd hate to be otherwise."

"Then I think I might head back to the others right now."

"Sure. I'll join you guys soon."

"All right then." Yamato stepped back a bit hearing the footsteps approaching the doorway. Shurizu looked at him as he passed but didn't say a word. He didn't need to.

Yamato watched him walk back to the other room before turning back to the doorway and steeling himself for this next meeting.

Taichi looked up from his training bag and his clothes as he heard someone enter the room. "Ryo, is that ..." he trailed off as he turned around and saw who it was. He smiled brightly. "Hey Yama." Taichi's heart was pounding slightly in anticipation as he looked on Yamato's pensive face.

"I ... I came to return your ring and pendant," Yamato offered. Taichi walked up and took them from him with a small smile. He put the ring on, but Yamato kept the pendant and put it around Taichi's neck himself.

Taichi shivered slightly at the light lingering touch of Yamato's slender fingers on his skin. His breath was slightly haggard and his heart was beating even faster.

"Thank you," Taichi smiled at Yamato.

Yamato looked away. "You're welcome."

Taichi frowned slightly as he heard the slight catch in Yamato's voice. "Yama, are you all right?" _Why would he be acting so strange? _Taichi's eyes widened as he realised how quickly Yamato had come into the room after Shurizu.

Yamato looked over at him then turned away slightly, a slight flash of pain in his eyes. "I heard you before, I didn't mean to, but your voices echo up the hallway."

"Yama ..." Taichi looked away his eyes teary.

"You didn't accept his offer." Taichi inhaled sharply hearing the curiosity in his voice. "Why not?"

Taichi didn't answer straight away, he didn't look up at Yamato either. "Call me a fool," he finally whispered in a thick voice and Yamato looked shocked and guilty as he saw the tears sliding down Taichi's cheeks. "But I still love you."

Yamato couldn't answer him straight away he was so shocked.

Taichi took his hesitation in answering the wrong way. He shook his head, a hurt expression on his face. "I shouldn't have had such hopes, after all, why else would you leave if you didn't love me."

"Tai ..." Yamato stepped closer to him, flinching when Taichi pulled away. "Please," he begged, staring imploringly into Taichi's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want apologies!" Taichi informed him sharply. "I just want to know whether you still care enough about me to either leave me be to live my life, or stay with me."

Yamato reached up a hand to Taichi's cheek, ignoring his violent flinch. "Tai-chan, I never stopped loving you," he whispered and leaned down to kiss Taichi softly on the lips.

Taichi gasped slightly as he felt that those familiar silky lips on his and closed his eyes, reaching up to draw Yamato's head closer, giving his acceptance by deepening the kiss. Yamato drew Taichi's body closer to him in a tight embrace.

Taichi finally broke away and looked into Yamato's deep hopeful eyes. He smiled gently then brought Yamato closer to his, wrapping his arms firmly around his neck.

"Yama," he whispered softly. "Never leave me."

"I won't Tai-chan, never again."

__

AN: Yay! Happy times! Next chapter should be out soon. Only a few more to go, mostly with lots of happiness and fluff. So much for all my angst. Anyways, I'm sure you enjoy that better anyway. Laters.


	13. Astonishing Confessions

__

Okay, this was supposed to be the last chapter before an epilogue, but I've still got another to go, and then the epilogue. Something very interesting happens in this chapter. I apologise for the delay in posting, but hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy.

****

Astonishing Confessions

Taichi had invited everyone for the party, his team, the Tokyo team (through Daisuke and Ken) his friends, Yamato and his band. He would have invited his parents as well, but this wasn't the type of party you invited your parents to. But obviously more people showed up than that. Everyone brought various dates and friends. It was a good thing that Yamato had helped Taichi hire out a hall of quite a large size, else everyone would have been rather cramped.

As soon as everyone had arrived, Taichi had been ambushed by all of his friends. Takeru and Hikari, being at the game, had managed to catch up to him earlier, as had Daisuke and Ken, but Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Miyako and Iori hadn't had a chance to yell and scream excitedly and congratulate him yet. Of course they all managed to do it in front of Daisuke and Ken, much to the two boy's amusement. As soon as someone tried to apologise for their tactlessness, they just laughed it off, saying they were just glad to have gotten to be in a first division national final.

Taichi knew how happy they were, even just to lose at the finals. When he'd sought them out just before the press caught up with him, he'd passed by a room with a door ajar. Hearing rather strange noises coming from the inside, Taichi decided to investigate, being the curious boy he was. What he found made him grin and blush both. Daisuke and Ken were engaged in a furious battle of the mouth.

Needless to say, Taichi waited before seeking them out again. At the party however, those two disappeared shortly after greeting everyone. Taichi again decided to leave them to their own devices for a while.

Yamato and his band had to leave the party rather early considering they had to attend and perform at the music awards ceremony the next day. Taichi didn't mind, though he wished he could have had some more time with Yamato alone. They had barely spoken two words to each other since Yamato had arrived. They'd been carried away by everyone else and swept up into different conversations.

The party went on for a while after that, into the early hours of the morning until Taichi and Ryotu had finally kicked the last few people out, being Daisuke and Ken, who had been found in one of the back rooms to he hall in a rather ... compromising situation.

The next day, well really, that afternoon, Taichi was awoken by a very loud knocking on his door.

"What?" he growled, looking out nastily at whoever woke him.

Ryotu stood there grinning. "Hey there. You're looking as sexy as ever." Taichi's hair was an absolute mess, he stared out of bleary red-rimmed eyes, standing only in his boxers, his shoulders slumped heavily.

Taichi moved to slam the door in his face, but Ryotu caught it and grinned. "I think you need a bit of air before it gets dark."

"Dark?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"And?"

"You need to shower and change and get ready before you come out with us tonight."

"Us?" Taichi couldn't ask any more sleepy monosyllabic questions because Ryotu was pushing him towards the bathroom.

Almost an hour later, Taichi was ready and back to his chipper self. 

Ryotu was shaking his head in astonishment at his friend. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change so drastically in an hour?"

Taichi shrugs. "It only takes me about an hour to get over a hangover of that severity once I'm awake."

"An hour? Tai, you drank more than most people there and didn't even look like coming close to falling over. How long and how much drink does it take to get you completely shattered?"

"You should see what Yamato can handle," Taichi grinned in reply.

Ryotu returned the enthusiastic smile. "And how is Ishida?" he asked slyly.

Taichi blushed. "What do you mean? he asked unnecessarily.

"Just curious."

Taichi glared at him and Ryotu caved. "Fine. Yesterday after you left with him, you both returned grinning happily. I figured something had to have happened."

Taichi smiled beatifically. "Yeah, I guess something did."

"Details please ... though, not too many."

"Ryo!" Taichi blushed. "Pervert." He smiled again after chuckling. "Well, he did kiss me. Gods, you would not believe how I missed that feeling. Once you've been with him, there's no way I'd want to be with anyone else. And he still wants to be with me, he said."

Ryotu grinned. "That's fantastic."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Everything is just so suddenly normal again. I know that we've been apart and we've been hurting, but just being here with him again feels so natural."

"It wasn't normal being with us?"

"Not in the same way as with Yama. The way I was acting around you guys was just so distant and so different to what I used to be like. If I'd met all of you a few years ago you'd see how different I was, but now I think I can start to be myself again."

"You really loved him then, if you'd hurt so much that you changed so greatly."

Taichi fingered his necklace gently. "Yeah, I guess so. He's a part of who I am, when he's gone, I'm not whole."

Ryotu smiled at him and they continued walking to the nearby bar in silence. Just before they entered though, Ryotu grinned and said, seriously, "You know, I really envy you."

Taichi laughed and Ryotu continued as they made their way to their teammates. "Perfect life, perfect love, perfect friends, player of the year. You're so worthy of being the object of my envy. Hell, I'd probably be infatuated with you too if I didn't know you so well."

"I choose to take that as a compliment." Taichi laughed as he sat down with the others, smiling around the table and greeting everyone.

They were there for quite a while before Taichi decided to get and go to the bathroom. Upon returning he passed by the bar and grinned, seeing the new barman coming onto his shift.

"Takeru, come here often?"

Takeru grinned at Taichi, stunning the other workers and a few people at the bar by actually conversing with Yagami Taichi. "Yeah, why? Want to pick me up some time? You know, I get that a lot, you'll need to show me some credentials."

Taichi grinned. "Maybe some other time, once I'm finished with your brother of course."

Takeru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I wanted to ask you about that. Are you and my brother fighting?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Takeru searched his face and looked slightly confused when he saw no indication of lies. "I don't know. You two were acting kind of weird around us and each other."

Taichi shrugged. "Nope. Best of buds as always."

Takeru smiled. "Guess Kari and I were just being paranoid and imagining things." He suddenly frowned as his attention was drawn away by the sounds on the television. "Hey, why aren't you there?" Taichi looked up at the large television and saw that the music awards had started.

He smiled softly. "Yama promised Meems that when he got famous he'd take her to a fancy awards ceremony. I don't mind, like I told her, she pulls off wearing a designer fitted blue halterneck hip split better than I do anyway. Not to mention the stilettos. Though, with my legs, I wouldn't count it out."

Takeru laughed. "Yes, I seem to recall that, although you can pull it off rather well, Mimi does have a certain flair to her walk that makes her look like a goddess. Look, I'll have to catch up with you before you leave, I really should get to work."

"Sure thing. See you Takeru." Taichi walked back to his teammates and their drinking while continuing to listen to the sounds of the music awards on the television, eventually hearing the faint strains of Yamato's beautiful soothing voice coming over and filling the room.

***

"'Mato! Get the hell out of bed!"

Yamato slammed the door to his room open with Seiyo's yell. "What?" he demanded grumpily. He was not a morning person, and the hangover didn't help matters much.

Seiyo ignored his grouchy attitude and shoved something in his face. Yamato blinked and tried to focus on the words of the magazine shoved in front of him then gave up. "Sei," he sighed with exasperation and annoyance, "I'm too tired to read and comprehend. What has you so worked up at this time of the morning that you felt it was necessary to risk my formidable wrath?" He shoved the magazine back with a dark look.

"Yamato, this is serious, for you anyway.' Yamato looked over at Urinto. His expression was not good and Yamato started to worry a bit. "It's everywhere."

"What is?"

"Stories about you. Mags, newspapers, tabloids."

"Tell me what the fuck you're talking about!" Yamato yelled.

"You and Mimi."

"Mimi?" Yamato looked a bit confused before he suddenly grabbed the magazine back and flipped to the article, his eyes widening in horror. "No way!"

***

"Tai, did you hear about Ishida yet?"

Taichi and Ryotu looked up from their lunch. So did a few other people from the team who, along with them, decided to stay in for the day. Shurizu was among them. "About what?' Taichi asked with mild curiosity.

Ayoru looked stunned. "You mean you really didn't know? I thought you and Ishida were friends."

"We are. Just what are you going on about?"

"This." Ayoru handed Taichi a magazine.

"You read these things?" Ryotu tried stifled a laugh, but couldn't stop a small snicker escaping.

Ayoru glared at him. "I got it because of the article on page ten. You know, the front cover story."

Taichi had already flipped to the page and was quickly skimming through the article with wide eyes. "Impossible!"

This grabbed everyone's attention.

"I wanted to ask you since when Ishida Yamato and Tachikawa Mimi were an item. You never said a thing about it Taichi." Ayoru looked a bit annoyed.

"First, that would be their business and second, I wouldn't have said a thing because it's completely untrue." Taichi glared darkly at the page before him and the lies printed. Ryotu and Shurizu both grabbed and read the magazine, the rest of the team hovering behind them.

"That's not what this thing says," Shurizu said, looking fairly stunned.

"Look, since when is anything like this a huge thing?" Taichi asked with a shrug. "You guys don't seriously take that much notice of entertainment tabloids do you?"

"Not usually," Ayoru answered, "but Ishida's appearing on television tonight and he almost cancelled because he was so pissed about all this."

"How do you know this?"

"You remember the girl I picked up last night? She works high up at the television studio. It was in complete uproar when Ishida made such a huge fuss. She was on the phone all morning, trying to straighten things up and find out what was happening. Apparently he's only still doing the interview as a favour to someone."

"Probably his father." Taichi shrugged. "Look, whatever the situation, I'm sure Yama will figure out something to do." He grinned suddenly. "But hey, at least I know it will be interesting entertainment on tonight." Taichi finished his meal and got up. "I was thinking of going for a walk. Anyone want to come?"

Ryotu nodded. "Sure, let me just finish lunch."

Taichi nodded. "I'll just go grab my wallet." He exited the room, leaving the rest of the team staring after him in confusion.

***

"Hey, where are we going?"

"To see a friend."

Ryotu sighed and followed after Taichi, completely lost in the huge city on his own. "What friend?"

"An old friend from school. I've known her for a while. She works with her mother at a flower shop and designs clothes in her studio in the back." Taichi grinned. "And she's one of the biggest soccer fanatics I know. I'm sure you'll get along great with her."

Ryotu nodded and continued following Taichi all the way to a small flower shop near the middle of town. A soft bell rang as they opened the door to the deserted shop. There was a sign on the door that had been switched to 'closed'. Ryotu looked around nervously.

"We're closed," someone said as they approached. "I'm sorry for … Tai!"

"Sora." Ryotu looked at the red-haired girl in surprise. She was standing with a huge grin on her face in the middle of the doorway leading to the back, a white rose in one hand and a pen in the other, looking rather disheveled and busy.

Sora looked over at her old friend and her grin faded. She ran to Taichi with a cry and sobbed onto his shoulder. "You've heard about what they're saying?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I figured you'd need a shoulder."

Sora sniffed and smiled up at him. "Thanks Tai. Mimi hasn't spoken to me at all. Her manager said she'd been raging and fuming all morning, she hasn't spoken to anyone except for yelling orders at her manager. I suppose she's trying not to talk to me just in case she lets her anger out on me."

"She doesn't want to hurt you with anything she says." Taichi soothed Sora, gently patting her hair.

"It can't be true Tai, can it?"

Tai looked at her seriously. "Mimi would never do that to you, least of all with Yama. Besides, I know for a fact that Yama is quite happy with who he is with right now."

Sora laughed. "Yes, you would know, wouldn't you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted, but it was all so convincing, and Mimi hasn't spoken to me."

"Yama's got a live interview this afternoon, I'm sure he'll do something to dispel the rumours. Don't worry about a thing Sora, things will be all right." Taichi smiled reassuringly. "If you want you can call over and see us at the hotel if you want. It's our last day here ... well, I was thinking of staying for longer, but you should really get to know the other guys."

Sora looked stunned. "Wow, are you serious Tai?" She grinned. "I'd love to." She looked over at Ryotu and blushed slightly, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I've been rather rude."

Ryotu shrugged it off. "I've dealt with Taichi, trust me, you're nothing in comparison."

Sora laughed while Taichi glared darkly at him. "Just for that, I won't say goodbye to you tomorrow." He gave Ryotu one last withering look before turning back to Sora. "So will you come see us this afternoon?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll make sure the others are presentable for your visit."

Sora looked at him curiously. "Taichi, I know what guys can be like when they're being lazy. I grew up with you, remember."

Ryotu and Taichi just shared a look. "Trust me, Sora," Ryotu advised her. "Even when he's at his worst, Taichi's neater and dressed more than everyone there put together."

Sora just blushed slightly and nodded.

***

"You ready for this Mato?"

Yamato nodded at Kiromi's question. The others all shared worried glances between themselves and Urinto placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "You know we're completely behind you all the way with whatever you want to say or do."

"Are you sure?"

They nodded. Ji grinned. "Hey come on, you got us even more fans last time everyone found out you were gay. Do you realise how much more publicity we'll be getting now?"

Urinto and Kiromi both shook their heads while Seiyo laughed at the rhythm guitarist. Yamato managed a smile for them. "Just as long as you're sure. I can't keep something like this a secret, it's a part of me and I refuse to hide it."

"That's the sort of attitude we're used to from you." Urinto grinned at him and patted him on the back one last time. "Break a leg out there." He pushed Yamato towards the set of the studio. Yamato cast one last look over his shoulder to see the band all grinning supportively before taking a deep breath and walking steadily towards the set.

_I can do this, this is no worse than stage fright, only I'm literally putting myself on show to be picked apart. Damn, singing is nothing compared to this._

***

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

"No, it's just about to start, Dai. Take a seat." Ken smiled at his boyfriend and Daisuke sat down beside him, placing an arm about his shoulders. Hikari moved over slightly to give them more room, snuggling into Takeru.

"Urgh, how disgustingly romantic you four are." Miyako rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad we're not like that Iori."

Iori smiled at her in amusement. "No, we're worse sometimes." He grinned seeing Miyako's blush and gently kissed her hand, keeping it in his grasp. "But I like that."

Miyako blushed again and looked down. "Yeah, me too."

"Shh," Daisuke glared at them. "It's about to start. Where the hell are Jyou and Koushiro?"

"Right here!" Koushiro burst in through the door, Jyou close behind. They were both panting rather loudly and looking a bit haggard. "Sorry, I'd forgotten when we were supposed to meet. We got ... uh ... distracted by something."

Daisuke looked at him suspiciously. "Of course. You know, Ken and I have used that before."

Koushiro blushed and sat down on the remaining couch, Jyou sat beside him. "We haven't missed anything have we?" Daisuke shook his head and Koushiro smiled. "Great. It's too bad we couldn't go see Yamato or Mimi. This whole situation must be terrible for both of them."

"I guess it's the price you pay to be famous," Jyou commented quietly and everyone nodded, then were distracted by the start of the show.

***

Sora smiled at Taichi as he opened the door to his hotel suite. "Hey there, sorry I'm a little late. I had to make sure the shop was locked up." She smiled as she stepped in and looked around the room. "I think the others are meeting up with each other. They asked me to come, but I was still in too much of a depression to do anything."

"Yeah, they asked me too, but this is the last time I get to see the guys for a while, I figured I should stay in." Taichi gestured towards the bed. "Dump you coat if you want. I was going to meet the others downstairs as soon as you came." Sora nodded and placed her coat on the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She smiled brightly and handed him a bouquet of flowers. Taichi looked a bit surprised. He was wondering what they were for. "These are for you, a thank you for earlier."

Taichi smiled. "No need to thank me, I was just being a good friend as always."

"You always have been to all of us Tai, even when you weren't here."

Taichi nodded a bit sadly. "I guess I wasn't as good a friend as I could have been then. But I'm here now, and I'm staying for a while, so hopefully things can get better."

There was a hurried knock at the door and Taichi opened it to see Ryotu standing in the doorway. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you!" He saw Sora and grinned. "Hey Sora, glad you could come. Taichi, get a move on!"

"I'm moving." Taichi grinned and he and Sora left the room with Ryotu bustling them along. He was bouncing impatiently. They walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. As soon as the doors opened to the ground floor, Ryotu burst out, gesturing wildly for Taichi and Sora to follow him. The two of them grinned at his antics.

"Guess he really wants to know what Matt has to say too." Sora grinned.

"Yeah, ever since the others found out I knew him they've been slightly fanatical about finding out more about him." Taichi shrugged. "Guess it has something to do with the fame and fortune thing."

"Guess so." Sora smiled as they reached the room where the rest of the team was. They all looked up from the television and Sora and Taichi couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Hey guys, this is Sora." Taichi introduced her to the team and Sora charmed them all with smiles and politeness.

"She your girlfriend Tai?" Ayoru asked once he'd been introduced.

Taichi started at him in amazement while Sora laughed out loud at the question. "No!" Taichi shook his head in amazement at Ayoru's suggestion. "Man, we're just old friends."

Ayoru shrugged then grinned at her. "You available then?"

Sora blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm in a long time relationship."

Ayoru shrugged. "No harm in trying I guess. Shame though, I really like the look of you." Sora blushed again and Taichi cleared his throat, looking at her with some amusement.

"What? Just because I'm in a serious relationship doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone who thinks I'm appealing." She glared at him slightly. "It's not like you haven't done it."

Taichi shrugged. "I guess, but that was a while ago."

"Like you don't feel flattered when people come up to you and ask your name and number." Sora grinned at the slight blush on Taichi's face. "I rest my case."

"Let's just sit with the guys and check out the show," Taichi suggested weakly, leading the way over to available seats in the room.

"Has it started yet?" Ryotu asked curiously.

"Just about to," Shurizu replied. Despite his better judgement, he was just as curious as the rest of his team and wanted to find out more about the whole 'scandal'. As did most of the world who knew anything about the two famous people.

Taichi just shook his head. It was amazing how caught up people could get in others' lives. Yamato wasn't that interesting ... well, okay, maybe he was, but the image and lifestyle he presented and lived was portrayed more interestingly than it really was. Still, he was curious, and slightly anxious himself to find out what Yamato had to say.

"It's starting," Ryotu grinned. Taichi rolled his eyes. Looks like he'd created a fan boy in his friend. He knew it was a bad idea for Ryo to get to know Yamato too well, he should have known this was going to happen.

_At least he's not as bad as Jun was._ Taichi grinned thinking about this and then turned his attention to the show, a slight smile coming to his face as he caught sight of Yamato smiling slightly stepping onto the set of the prime-time interview show.

"How are you doing Ishida?" the interviewer asked with a grin.

Yamato shrugged and Taichi winced, knowing that inside Yamato was still fuming. Luckily having to deal with public exposure for so long, Yamato was really good at hiding it and holding it back. "Life's life, I suppose."

"That it is. I guess I should start things of with the topic that's on everyone's tongue right now." Yamato sighed slightly but continued smiling at the interviewer. "What is going on between you and Tachikawa Mimi?"

Yamato's shoulders drooped slightly then he looked at the interviewer. "Nothing. We're old friends. A few years ago when we graduated high school, I made Mimi a promise that if I ever got famous and was invited to a music awards ceremony, I'd take her. It was something made in jest, but I count myself as a man of my word."

"Indeed. But surely, you must have had some romantic thoughts regarding Ms. Tachikawa."

"No, actually I haven't. And I doubt that Mimi has had thoughts like that regarding me either."

"Oh? Really? That seems unlikely."

Taichi could tell Yamato was getting a bit pissed off with the questions and line of inquiry. "Well I can't really speak for Mimi, even though I do know it for a fact, but I myself am actually in a relationship at the moment."

Taichi grinned hearing this. The fact that Yamato said it to the world made things seem even more serious to him. Sora noticed his grin and smiled herself. It seemed things were going well, and the rumours were going to stop, hopefully.

But like many media personnel, this interviewer was reluctant to let a story go. "Would you ever consider having an affair with Ms. Tachikawa?"

Yamato looked shocked and very angry.

"Oh no," Taichi and Sora both said in unison. The team looked at them curiously. "Yama's going to blow his top," Taichi muttered, putting his head in his hands. "I can't watch."

The interviewer seemed to realise he'd said something wrong and tugged at his neckline. Yamato continued to glare darkly. "I'm going to ignore the possible insinuation that I would ever be unfaithful in my relationship and give you one simple reason why I would never 'have and affair' as you so politically put it, with Mimi. Not to mention this will probably put an end to your pointless prodding questions. I am gay."

And everyone watching the television program at this moment stared in shock at this startling revelation from the lead singer and front man of the Teenage Wolves.

__

AN: Hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter you get to see the after affects of the statement and the almost end to this fic. *sniff* it only gets harder every time you end a fic.

Laters.


	14. Final Act

__

Again, I am majorly sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I hope you enjoy i.

****

The Final Act

"I can't believe it." Takeru stared at the image of his older brother on television in amazement. "He actually told them."

"Why shouldn't he?" Daisuke asked his friend, a bit defensively.

Takeru held a hand to his forehead. "No reason, except, Yamato hates media attention. He's not going to be able to get away from the cameras now. This is just huge."

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Jyou commented. "I'm sure Yamato knew exactly what he was going to have to deal with if he said anything, It's the price of fame I guess."

"He must have had another reason," Iori mused.

"A very good reason," Miyako argued.

Hikari smiled gently. "Oh, I think he had a very good reason." They all looked at her and nodded. For Taichi, they were sure Yamato would do anything, or say anything.

***

Mimi halted mid-step as she heard Yamato's admission. Her manager also stopped pacing to stare at the television screen.

"Matt," Mimi's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, you shouldn't have ... not because of something like this! Oh, I'm going to hate myself if his career gets ruined because of this stupid thing." She glared suddenly. "Then I'm going to sue every magazine that published those stupid articles!"

"Mimi," her manager gasped in exasperation. "You can't do that."

"Well, maybe not, but Matt still shouldn't have done that." She frowned suddenly, thinking of something. "But Matt could have come up with some other reason why we weren't going out, why did he tell them?" She looked back at the television screen to see Yamato looking slightly relieved and even a bit happy at the revelation. She laughed and her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"Of course! He and Taichi! I'm sure Matt would hate having people think he would be with anyone but Tai." Stars seemed to appear in Mimi's eyes a the thought of this. "Oh, those two are simply adorable. I hope they'll be all right after this."

***

Sora looked around at the stunned soccer team curiously. "Taichi," she asked, "why do most of these guys seem so surprised?"

Taichi shook his head warningly, but Ayoru looked at him curiously.

"You knew about Ishida being gay?" He thought about this for a moment then sighed. "Of course, you're his closest friend."

"Yeah," Taichi agreed, "but I didn't think Yamato's private life should be told to everyone." The team nodded at this, it seemed fairly reasonable.

Sora was still frowning about something and Taichi was feeling a bit nervous. "But still, you didn't tell them about …" she trailed off seeing the look on Taichi's face. She blushed slightly. "Never mind."

"Tell us about what?" Ayoru asked curiously.

Taichi looked around nervously. Sora grinned in apology and shrugged her shoulders. Taichi sighed then glanced lastly as Ryotu who smiled encouragingly. "I guess I should have said something earlier," he muttered before taking a deep breath and looking around. "I'm gay and I'm actually dating Yamato."

The soccer team stared at him before their many reactions kicked in. Some shrugged, not really caring, others looked at him strangely while some looked disappointed. Ayoru grinned.

"All right, pay up." To Taichi's surprise, some of the team grumbled, glaring darkly at Taichi and handed Ayoru money. He counted it up and grinned at Taichi. "Sorry Tai, but we sort of had a bet going about you."

"Oh." Taichi thought this over. "Because f why I wouldn't go out with you guys after training and stuff?"

"Yeah, I won. I had my suspicions since you told us about those guys on the other team, Ken and Daisuke."

"Oh, right." Taichi looked around. "And most of you were in on this." Some of the team looked a bit shamefaced, but Taichi just grinned. "What were some of the others possibilities?"

Ayoru thought for a moment. "You were married, engaged or involved seriously with someone in a long distance relationship. You had a really bad break up and were still recovering. You were an alien." Taichi laughed at this one. "You were castrated at birth." Taichi wasn't the only one who winced at this one. "And the one with the most supporters was that you were a closet case nerd and didn't want anyone to know."

Taichi laughed. "Wow, you guys put a lot of thought into that bet. But Ayoru, I'm sorry, but you'll have to split your winnings, one of the other possibilities was right too."

"The nerd one?" 

Taichi shook his head and grimaced. "Definitely not. No, the break up one. It was true for a while."

"You broke up with Yamato?!" Sora yelled at him furiously. Taichi jumped in surprise, he'd forgotten she was there. He glanced over at her with a weak smile then shuddered at the dark look she gave him. "When did this happen?"

"Three years ago."

Sora stared at him in shock. "And you didn't say a word? Either of you? You didn't speak to each other for _THREE YEARS??!!_ You two were supposed to be best friends! What the hell happened?"

Taichi looked away. "That's private and it doesn't matter. We got back together."

"How long ago?"

"Recently."

Sora continued to glare at him. "What are you doing here then? I will not have you both risking something serious happening again, not after all the trouble I went to getting you two together."

"Like you didn't benefit anything from it. As I recall, you began a very serious relationship as a result of everything that happened that month."

Sora blushed. "Don't change the subject Tai. Did you know about that?" she pointed to the screen.

Taichi shook his head. "No, if I did I would have tried to talk him out of it. Do you realise what an admission like this could do to him and his career?" Sora was stunned by Taichi's intensity. Even after being apart for son long, Yamato could still inspire very passionate emotions in Taichi.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But it's done now and he'll need someone there for him."

Taichi nodded. "You're right and I am his best friend after all." He grinned. "Among other things." Sora laughed at him. He looked around at the team who were staring at the two of them intently. "I'll be back later," he told them, getting up quickly and moving over to the door, leaving his team and Sora behind.

Sora grinned at his departure and looked around. "I suppose you guys want know everything that happened?"

"Keep talking," Ryotu advised, knowing he was not the only one who wanted to know everything about how Taichi and Yamato got together.

Sora grinned. She loved telling this story.

***

Taichi was breathless by the time he reached the television station. It was a long run from the hotel. He walked a bit slower over to the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to finish the call before asking her anything. At least that's what he told himself, he was actually getting his breath back, but it wouldn't do for a super sport's star like him to admit something like that.

"Can I help you?" the woman finally asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, is Ishida Yamato still in his interview?"

"He is, but unfortunately you can't go and see him without an appointment made through his manager." Taichi grimaced but nodded.

"Is Mr. Ishida in then? Yamato's father?" Taichi frowned suddenly. "He does still work here right? Last I checked he was one of the managers."

"Mr. Ishida is now assistant vice-director of management, you can't just see him without an appointment."

"Is he seeing anyone right now though?"

"No, but you still have to make an appointment." Taichi could see the receptionist was getting a bit fed up with him.

"Could you just call him up and see if he would like to see me?"

"And your name is …?"

"Yagami Taichi."

The woman dropped the phone she was holding and stared at him in shock. Taichi rolled his eyes at the reaction and the woman blushed slightly at her fumbling. She quickly dialed a number and waited. "Yes, this is main desk, Yagami Taichi is wondering if Mr. Ishida is free to see him." She waited again and nodded. "Of course, he'll be here. Thank you." She hung up and turned back to Taichi. "Mr. Ishida will see you as soon as he arrives downstairs. You're lucky, you caught him just before his lunch break.

"Great." Taichi normally would have grinned, but he was feeling a bit nervous. He hadn't seen Mr. Ishida for a long time. He wondered f Yamato had told him about their breaking up and making up. He didn't have long to wait before he heard a cheerful yelling from the direction of the elevators.

"Taichi!" Taichi looked over and grinned.

"Hey, Mr. I, how are you?" Taichi was grabbed in a huge hug which he returned with a huge smile.

"Great. I saw your win. I always knew you'd make it to the big time Taichi."

"What about you? You've moved up in the world. You're family's a pretty successful one."

Mr. Ishida looked at him slyly. "You came here to see Yamato, didn't you?" Taichi's nervous blush said it all and he laughed. "Come on. He should almost be finished his interview. We can hang out with the band while he wraps things up."

"Sure." Taichi followed the man that had been like a second father to him through the maze of hallways within the television studio. Finally they arrived at the door to a studio. They went through a side door guarded by security who let Yamato's father in without hesitation. In the small side room, Taichi saw the rest of the band gathered nervously around a small screen.

"Hey guys."

The four turned around and grinned seeing Taichi. Kiromi patted him on the back, muttering, "Really glad you're here man." Ji nodded to him then went back to biting his nails in worry. Urinto didn't even move his eyes from the screen and Seiyo grinned at him.

"Good to see you Tai. Guess you came over as soon as you heard 'Mato's big confession."

"Yeah." Taichi looked around. "Did you guys know?" They nodded. "You aren't worried about the repercussions."

"Look, if some fans don't support Yamato, then we don't want those kind of fans," Urinto said simply. "Of course that doesn't mean I'm not worried about the media digging their claws into Yamato and not letting up."

"Do you really think Yama will put up with that for long without getting annoyed and retaliating in some way?" Taichi grinned and the others laughed, relaxing a bit.

Mr. Ishida got their attention suddenly by saying, "It's over, Yamato's coming back here." Taichi and the others waited expectantly before finally the door opened to reveal a very weary Yamato.

Taichi could tell his boyfriend was surprised to se his father and himself there, but his grin of delight soon covered it up and he rushed into Taichi's arms.

"I am so glad you're here," he whispered before he kissed Taichi softly.

"Me too, especially getting a greeting like that." Taichi grinned and Yamato laughed with everyone else. "Come on, you look like you need to get out of here."

"That's certainly true." Yamato disentangled himself from Taichi, but he kept a tight hold on Taichi's hand as he left the side room. Mr. Ishida led them to a back door where no reporters would be waiting for Yamato to appear.

"So why did you do it?" Taichi asked quietly once they were on their way back to the hotel.

"Because I didn't think I should have to hide the fact that I love you."

Taichi beamed. "You did this for me? You would risk your career for me?"

"You thought otherwise?" Yamato looked surprised.

Taichi just shook his head and kissed Yamato deeply, ignoring the catcalls from the band members. "Don't you dare do something like that again," he said, pulling away.

"You're telling me you wouldn't risk your career for me?" Yamato pouted and Taichi struggled to reply.

"Well … I … that's an entirely different … uh …" he hung his head. "Fin, you got me, I would."

"Good, so we'll say nothing more of this?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good, because all I want to do is jus enjoy being with you again without having to worry about what anyone else would think." Yamato kissed Taichi again and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"That sounds perfect," Taichi whispered, smiling.


	15. Epilogue

_Gak! Over a month! Oh I am so, so sorry!! Really, I am. *hands out cookies to reviewers* a peace offering okay? I've actually had the ending planned out for ages, but I got stuck halfway through then forgot I had it … I'm rather absent minded at times. But here it is, the final installment to my fic. I hope you all enjoy it._

**Epilogue**

The eerie sounds of a haunting melody drifted through the hallways of the empty school, halting the footsteps of a person walking towards the exit. School hours were long over, it was closing in on dusk, yet a few people were still around. Deciding to investigate, the person changed direction and moved towards the sounds of the violin.

            Coming across the music room, he opened the door and looked in. A young boy stood there, completely engrossed in his music, a serene expression on his face. He was completely alone and unaware of his audience. Ending the song, the boy whirled around in shock at the sound of applause. He looked warily at the dark-haired PE teacher who walked inside.

            "Guess I know why you're not as interested in my class," the teacher joked with the younger boy.

            The boy blushed and hurriedly packed up his instrument. "Yeah, gym's, just not my thing Mr. Yagami."

            "Music is though." He cocked his head to the side, studying the student. 'I've never heard you play before at school concerts. Why is that? You're definitely good enough."

            The boy blushed at the praise. "I'm not one for attention."

            Mr. Yagami nodded his head. "I get that. Strange though, your friends are rather noticeable."

            The boy winced. "You're talking about Reino? Yeah, he likes attention, but he deserves it, you should know, you chose him for the team."

            "I did, he's a great player." He laughed. "Sort of reminds me of someone, you both do."

            The boy nodded and looked around a bit uncomfortably. "I should really get going now."

            "Sure. Most people would have left already. You don't have to wait for your parents or anything do you?"

            The boy shook his head. "Usually I walk with Reino, but he had practice, so I'll walk past and pick him up on my way." The boy smiled. "Hence the reason why I stayed and practiced a bit." They both walked out of the room and out towards he main entrance.

            "Speaking of your music, have you ever talked to Mr. Ishida about performance? I know you're not that big on being in front of people, but school concerts aren't that bad."

            "Maybe." The boy looked evasive. "I don't think that Mr. Ishida has time to deal with me though."

            "Mr. Ishida has lots of time to deal with many things, and he's noticed you too, but he wants you to take the incentive." He looked down at the boy seriously. "You're good, but don't let your fears or insecurities hold you back from achieving anything."

            The boy looked at him strangely. "You weren't one of those weird motivational speakers before you became a teacher were you?"

            He got a laugh in response. "No, but I do know the truth about that. Maybe I'll tell you some time about my experience with achievement. But then again, you might get a bit bored by it." He looked thoughtful as they two of them continued walking. "Of course you might be more interested in Mr. Ishida's story of fame."

            "Fame?"

            He grinned at the boy's sudden enthusiasm. "But that's another story for another day." They reached the main entrance. "I do believe we shall part here. I'll see you tomorrow in gym class Kiyu."

            Kiyu smiled at him. "Sure thing Mr. Yagami." He walked off in the direction of the soccer fields, hearing the amused chuckle coming from the teacher behind him.

            "Boy it's fun being back here."

*           *           *

Heads turned curiously as they heard the sound off approaching voices. Kiyu looked over at his grinning friend and returned the amused look. They were getting a substitute teacher for Social Studies. And from the sound of it, a very reluctant substitute.

            "But Mr. Yushimaro, I can't teach Social Studies!"

            Kiyu frowned slightly. He knew that voice. He exchanged another glance with Reino who shrugged, listening in on the argument approaching their classroom.

            "It's just for one lesson. I'm sure you'll do fine, it's just tenth grade Social Studies. You passed all of your classes with flying colours, I'm sure you'll be able to teach for just one lesson. It's not that hard."

            "But Mr. Yushimaro, that was years ago, I wouldn't have a clue about teaching Social Studies now!"

            The door to the classroom banged open, revealing a very irate principal and a pleading younger teacher. Kiyu grinned, recognizing Mr. Ishida.

            "Ishida, get in there and teach." Mr. Yushimaro pointed a finger and the teacher sighed and nodded walking into the classroom, resigning himself to a double period of torture. For what sort of students could resist torturing substitute teachers?

            As the door closed the students were all about to speak when they saw the icy glare on the handsome golden framed face. "Seeing as you're stuck with me for two periods, I'm laying out a few rules. I will not tolerate any sort of inappropriate behaviour in my class. This may not be my usual subject, but that does not mean I will expect any less respect from you than my usual students. Now, as for subject matter, I do not have anything on what you were working on before." There was a sudden cheer at this before it was silence with a cold look. "You will be expected to work on other subjects instead. Do not waste your time in this class. You have exams soon."

            There were a few grumbles at this, but they got their books out. It was strange, Mr. Ishida was usually a very laid-back teacher, always ready with a joke and a smile, the kind of teacher you could take your troubles to, or even dis the school with. He must have been in a really bad mood, because no one had ever seen him like this before.

            Kiyu really needed to talk with him about what Mr. Yagami had told him the day before, but he wasn't sure if he should approach. He glanced over at Reino, already falling asleep over his books and sighed. He wouldn't get another chance to say anything to him all day, he didn't have music until tomorrow. He hesitantly put his hand up.

            "Yes Kiyu?"

            "Could I possibly talk to you about a music assignment sir?" he asked carefully.

            "Sure." Mr. Ishida gestured him to come towards the front and Kiyu grabbed something from his bag and walked down there. Mr. Ishida tried to manage a smile for him but failed. "Sorry, I'm not in the best of moods today Kiyu."

            Kiyu smiled. "I get that sir. Social Studies isn't exactly my favourite class either."

            Mr. Ishida managed a small smile. "Strange as it sounds, it used to be one of mine in high school. I got perfect scores in it for three years." He took off his glasses and smiled softly, remembering something. "Of course it was rather easy for me to get high scores in Social Studies when I was here."

            "You went to this school?" Kiyu looked surprised.

            "I sure did. So did Mr. Yagami. We were in the same year."

            "Wow, that's kind of a freaky coincidence."

            "Not really. We both planned to come back after we'd finished our teaching degrees, not that we really needed them with our qualifications, but we thought we'd better get them anyway."

            Kiyu frowned. "Um, actually, Mr. Yagami talked to me yesterday about something."

            "I know."

            "Are you two like psychic or something? You seem to know everything the other does."

            "Most things," Mr. Ishida admitted. "I didn't actually expect to talk to you for some time. I'm surprised you actually decided to ask me anything."

            Kiyu blushed. "Well, I guess it helped having Mr. Yagami talk to me yesterday. Do you possibly think I could perform at the performance night coming up?"

            "You are definitely more than welcome to perform. It will be nice to have someone as talented as you performing for everyone."

            "Thank you sir."

            Mr. Ishida smiled at him again. "If you've chosen a piece we can talk tomorrow about it more, but right now I think I need to discipline the class a bit." Kiyu looked around and saw that many of the class were now whispering and generally ignoring the rules that Mr. Ishida had told them at the beginning of the class.

            Kiyu nodded and walked back to his seat, watching the teacher cautiously. Mr. Ishida just sat at the desk, waiting patiently staring at the class waiting for them to silence. A few noticed him and shut up while quite a few more didn't even notice the decrease in noise. To Kiyu's amusement, Reino was one of them

            "Rei," Kiyu whispered. Reino looked around in surprise, not realizing he'd gotten back to his seat. Kiyu gestured to the front of the room and Reino looked around and gulped. He had been the last person to notice the teacher watching them.

            "Nice of you to finally join us all again Reino." There were a few snickers at this. "Now does anyone remember what I —" He was suddenly cut off as someone barged in the door and quickly slammed it behind them. The whole class looked at the intruder in surprise and a few jaws dropped seeing who it was.

            "Mr. Yagami, do you know how to knock?"

            The brown-haired man turned around and grinned at the irate long-haired teacher. "You should know the answer to that, you've been trying to teach me for years." There was quite a bit of laughter at this statement. Kiyu hid a grin and watched Mr. Ishida's reaction.

            "And look how effective that was," he commented dryly.

            Mr. Yagami walked over to him with a grin. "Come on Yama, if you be like that, I won't tell you the big news I just heard."

            "I'm not interested in that, and you're supposed to keep a professional relationship." Mr. Yagami stuck out his tongue in disgust at that.

            "You can be such a party pooper at times Yama, what happened to the cool you?"

            "He can't be cool for another four hours thanks to his job that he would very much like to keep."

            "They're not going to fire us because we acted a little friendly."

            Mr. Ishida glared at him. "Maybe for your definition of 'a little friendly', Taichi. Personally, I would very much like to continue watching over the Social Studies class in peace."

            Taichi stuck out his tongue. "Fine I won't say then, I'll just sit here and wait for you to get into a better mood." He jumped onto the desk and sat there drumming his fingers on the desktop, swinging his legs a bit.

            Yamato raised an eyebrow at his actions but paid him no attention, continuing to write something in a book. The class was completely silent watching the exchange between the two teachers. Many confused glances were shared between various students, they had no idea what was going on.

            "Is it just me," Reino started, "Or are they sort of acting like we would?"

            Kiyu frowned and nodded. "Yeah, strange huh."

            "Yeah."

            Yamato kept glancing at Taichi, getting rather irritated with his fidgeting actions. He finally snapped and yelled, "Okay Tai, just what is going on?"

            "I'm not going to tell you now," Taichi replied in a rather childish manner.

            Yamato rolled his eyes. "Fine." He started to turn away.

            "Okay I'll tell you. Mr. Ukirino is coming for a visit to the school."

            Yamato paled and stood up, knocking the chair over. "Our old principal?" he asked disbelievingly, uncaring of the strange looks he was getting from the class.

            Taichi nodded. "But now he's the chairman of the district education board."

            Yamato paled further. "He's our boss?" Taichi nodded again. "Oh we are so going to get fired," Yamato moaned, holding his head in his hands.

            "I'm sure he's almost forgotten about everything already."

            "Taichi, you do realise we're the reasons for most of the new rules at this school, and I doubt very much he'll forget about his car that easily."

            "But he has a new car now, a cool silver convertible."

            Yamato paused and stared at Taichi. "What did you do?"

            Taichi bit his lip and looked around nervously. "It was a force of habit, okay, I just saw the toupee and acted, completely on instinct."

            Yamato groaned again. "Oh you didn't?"

            Taichi nodded and opened his mouth to say something more when they heard voices outside the classroom. Yamato gaped and turned around to see Taichi run towards the window. "Taichi he hissed in worry as he climbed out. He looked outside to see Taichi creeping to the side and leaning against the wall beside the window.

            "Ishida."

            Yamato whirled around, his eyes wide and his expression fearful. "Mr. Yushimaro!" He gulped and stared at the other man in the room with him and his class right now. "Mr. Ukirino," he bowed, trying to get control of his fear (and his laughter: Taichi had somehow dyed the old man's toupee black when it was supposed to be a very light brown. It looked quite strange to say the least).

            "Ishida Yamato, what are you doing?"

            "Um, I was putting a bug outside sir." There were a few snickers at this, but the tall imposing figure staring daggers at Yamato didn't crack a smile.

            "I meant, what are you doing here, at this school?

            Yamato gulped and stuttered. "Uh … t-teaching, sir?"

            The man glared and tuned to eth current principal of the school. "You actually let him in here?"

            "He does have very good references and qualifications, sir."

            Yamato gulped again at that cold gaze landed on him once more. "And where is your partner in crime, Ishida. I heard Yagami Taichi was teaching here with you."

            "Uh Taichi sir? I wouldn't know, last I saw of him, he was flying out of the room in a hurry to do something." There were a few more snickers from the class at this, which were soon silenced by glares from the two men in the doorway.

            "Indeed. I hope you know what you're doing hiring those two Yushimaro, I assume you've read the reports on them."

            "I have," Mr. Yushimaro nodded. "However I see no current reason for concern. Mr. Yagami and Mr. Ishida have acted quite admirably throughout their time here."

            "That's true sir," Yamato agreed. "There haven't been any incidences where things have been blown up, vandalized or stolen. I've come across no students making out in various places around the school and thus far the rules about cross-dressing have been upheld. Taichi and I seem to have had no negative effect on the school this time around."

            The class was staring in amazement at Yamato. It appeared that the two coolest teachers in school were even cooler than they first thought. Determined glances were shared between friends. They would get those stories out of the two teachers.

            Mr. Ukirino grunted. "We'll see. Now I have to continue my inspection of the school. Good day to you Mr. Ishida." With that the two men left the classroom.

            It was a few moments before the class burst into sound, all throwing questions at Yamato, but he ignored them, going instead to the window and looking out. Taichi was still there, looking nervous.

            "Is he gone?"

            "Yes Taichi, you can come in now." Yamato held out his hand and helped Taichi inside. However, he overbalanced when helping him in and ended up on the floor with Taichi sprawled on top of him, grinning in delight.

            "Well, this seems familiar," he leered down at the blushing man beneath him.

            "Taichi! Not in school!" Yamato pushed him off and hurriedly got up, his face still red. He looked around at the amused and slightly stunned class and coughed nervously. "Well," he started, "I guess you guys want some answers."

            "Yamato, they were bound to find out sooner or later," Taichi said, unconcerned. "It's the nature of school, the students know more about what's going on than the staff." He grinned up at the eager students and leapt to sit on the desk at the front of the room. "You guys want to hear a story?"

            "No," Yamato moaned. "Can't you find some other way to humiliate me Taichi? You know how much I value my reputation."

            Taichi pouted. "You won't let me tell them a story?"

            Yamato squirmed. "Taichi, don't do that, not the cute face." He sighed. "Fine, tell them, I don't care, just try not to get us fired. Ukirino's out for blood. I saw what you did to the toupee and black is not his colour."

            "I know," Taichi grinned. He turned back to the class. "First off, rumours, I want them. Who's doing who and where, you guys don't get a story without something in return and don't say you don't know anything, 'cause I've heard you all talking in the change rooms. Give me gossip."

            "You're worse than Mimi," Yamato muttered.

            "I resent that! And as for worse than Mimi, which one of us is the most fashion and hair conscious? I have never met someone who spends more time on their appearance than you."

            Yamato glared. "Just get on with this Tai."

            "Sure thing Yama-chan." Yamato growled at the nickname, remembering the last time he was called it. Taichi turned back to the class who were all loving every moment of interaction between the two. "Okay, one story for each rumour."

            The class shared a few more glances and hands suddenly rose into the air. It seemed everyone wanted to know about the two teachers now, hearing so many vague hints, but nothing specific. Taichi grinned at this and started writing down whatever he heard. He had a whole list by the end of it.

            He frowned. "There's nothing on here about me or Yamato." He looked up. "You guys haven't heard any rumours about us?"

            Kiyu looked nervous before he suddenly raised his hand. "I heard one that Mr. Ishida was actually in a famous band."

            "And you were captain of the national soccer team at one point," Reino added. "Nothing much else though."

            Taichi looked thoughtful while Yamato was hiding a smile behind a hand. "Looks like you guys are in for a treat then," he grinned. "Those last two were true." There were gasps and looks of amazement at this. "I was captain for the Japanese team, in fact I lead them at a world cup. We made it pretty high in the rankings too." There were loud whispers and a few grins at this. No wonder he was such a good PE teacher.

            Yamato sat down beside Taichi on the desk and asked, "Did you guys ever hear of the Teenage Wolves?" There were a few nods and some people gaped openly at him. "I was lead singer."

            "No way!" Kiyu gasped. "You were too! My older brother has all your CD's. I thought I knew you from somewhere."

            Yamato sniffed. "Ah the fleeting nature of fame, you leave the spotlight for what … eight years?" Taichi nodded at this. "And suddenly you're no longer as well known as you were. Though the press didn't give up on me for years. They never did find out who my 'secret lover' was. Their guesses weren't even close." He smirked.

            "Maybe that's a good thing," Taichi murmured. "I remember when we were almost killed by rampaging fans, thanks to the media giving out details of when we were landing to take a holiday in Paris." He shook his head. "People are quite crazy."

            "Look who's talking," Yamato grinned as Taichi glared at him.

            "Anyway," Taichi turned back to the class. "You guys haven't heard anything about us besides that?" They shook their heads. "Nothing at all?" Taichi sighed at the negative response. "Gossip certainly isn't what it used to be. It seems I have one hell of a tale to tell you all." He cleared his throat. "Like Yamato mentioned earlier, the reason you have such strange rules tacked onto the end of the normal list you're given at the beginning of each year is mostly because of us."

            "Sorry about that," Yamato apologised. "But I doubt that they would have ever been broken anyway."

            Reino raised a hand. "Um, which one of you is the reason for the cross-dressing rule?" There were a few snickers and Yamato glared at Taichi who suddenly grinned.

            "I am," he said. "But that's a story for a bit later. Our real story begins almost twenty years ago when my friend Sora made a bet with me and Yama here."

            Yamato sighed. "This is going to be hell for me," he muttered. "You're going to make it as humiliating as possibly aren't you?"

            "Of course, it's more fun that way." Taichi grinned and got back into his story-teller mode. "Okay, now the bet was we had to date each other for a month to prove that we weren't just hopeless guys who could never hold together a relationship for more than a few weeks."

            The class gaped at this. They had to date each other? This was just weird. "How long did it last?" Kiyu asked curiously.

            "About twenty years," Yamato said taking Taichi's hand in his own with a smile. Jaws fell open at this. "Of course Taichi keeps forgetting exactly how many years."

            Taichi glared. "Quiet, or I'll tell them straight away about the fan-girl costume!"

            Yamato gasped. "You wouldn't! If you do I'll tell them about the environmental protest that almost landed you in jail for vandalism and theft!"

            "Then I'll tell them about your 'brilliant' plan with the chemistry practical exam."

            "Your blunder with Ukirino's car! Both times, and the toupee incidents."

            "The school broom closet," Taichi finished with a grand smirk, knowing as he said this that he'd won the battle.

            Yamato stopped here and blushed. "Just tell the damn story Taichi," he muttered darkly. Taichi grinned in victory and continued to tell the story to the very eagerly enthralled class.

            It was fun to be back at school again.

_AN: Ah and that's the end, finally. *sob* Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed that. I probably won't be writing any more major works for Digimon, just one-shots … quite a few one-shots, and maybe some short stories._

_Well, that's really all from me, hope you liked the ending to Realities of Friendship._

_Laters._


End file.
